Divided By Envy
by FrankElza
Summary: Ponyboy and Soda have always been close as brothers, but when Soda meets new girl Sandy, the youngest Curtis finds his brother's new found relationship a struggle to accept. With emotions stirring, bonds will be tested and lives will be hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Credit for this idea goes to the wonderful author,** **mycookiegirl** **; thank you for allowing me to write this based off your idea.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and feedback is appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Soda you're going to be late; hurry up!" Darry's deep yell echoed through the house on the particularly crisp Autumn morning.

Darry groaned as he tossed the fry-pan from breakfast into the sink. Pony glanced at his middle brother as he came rushing into the kitchen wearing his DX shirt; unbuttoned, no shoes and sporting a cheerful grin.

"Mornin' Ponyboy," Soda greeted, slapping Pony on the shoulder.

"Hi Soda," Pony replied with a smile.

"Get some breakfast into ya Sodapop before you have to leave," Darry instructed, placing down a plate for Soda.

"What took you so long?" the oldest Curtis questioned.

Still smiling, Soda slid into a chair at the table and began scoffing down his breakfast.

"I couldn't find my matching sock," Soda answered; glancing at Darry with a mouth full of food.

Darry shook his head disapprovingly and leaned against the sink with his arms crossed.

"Now why does that not surprise me, Sodapop? The mess that your boy's room is in," Darry commented.

Pony finished eating in silence and just listened to his brothers.

"Well we can't all be neat and tidy like you," Soda sassed, to which Darry abruptly raised his eyebrow.

"Well I want that room cleaned _tonight_. That goes for you too Ponyboy."

"Dar, my sides clean," Pony protested.

"What about all those books and papers tossed on the desk and in the bin, hmm?" Darry questioned.

Soda laughed and gently punched Pony's arm.

"He's got you there Pone. Don't stress Dar, we'll clean it tonight," Soda said calmly.

"Well you better," Darry finished with warning.

"You need a lift to school, Ponyboy?" Darry asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, Two-Bit said he'd pick me up," Pony answered.

Within a few minutes a car horn beeped outside.

"Ya rides here, Pony," Soda smiled.

"Be good in school today Ponyboy," Darry affirmed.

"He always is Dar; ain't that right Pone?" Soda cheered.

Pony fare-welled his brothers and grabbing his books, left to meet Two-Bit at his car.

"Well we best head off too. Grab your shoes and fix your shirt Sodapop. It looks very unprofessional unbuttoned like that."

"But Darry it's the look," Soda defended.

"Not for this family. Come on now," Darry instructed firmly and grabbed his truck keys while Soda grabbed his shoes, placing them on and attempting to lace them as he followed Darry out towards the truck.

Darry shook his head at his younger brother's attempts of putting on his shoes; Soda was _always_ doing something in an unusual manner.

"Sodapop!" Darry called.

"Alright Dar, I'm coming; just fixing my shoe!" Soda called from the porch.

Darry started up the truck and began reversing out of the drive.

"You really should have put your shoes on _before_ you left the house Sodapop," Darry commented.

Soda shrugged and smiled.

"But I like just wearing socks at home Dar. What's the point of wearing shoes if I don't have to and if I don't like 'em?" Soda questioned.

Darry didn't answer his brother and made his way towards the DX to drop Soda off.

Steve was already at the garage getting out of his car.

"See ya later little buddy," Darry fare-welled.

"Yep; don't go carryin' too much tiling today Dar; Pony, and I need ya to stay in good health."

Darry raised his eyebrow. "Just focus on your own health there, Sodapop."

Soda watched Darry drive off and he made his way towards Steve.

"Hey ya buddy," Steve greeted.

Soda cheerfully greeted his friend with a rough, playful wrestle and got to work.

"Oh yeah, my one and only bay-be, ya making me smile!" Soda sung to the song blaring on the garage radio.

It was the newly acquire hit from the pop band, Badgers.

The carefree greaser drummed his fingers against the work bench in time with the music. Steve smirked to himself at his best buddy's attempt at singing; noting he was failing miserably off key.

"Hey Soda: Soda! Quit ya singing and hand me the wrench over against the toolbox. I got to re-do the oil on this car!" Steve yelled, emerging from under the body of a client's aqua green Chevrolet Chevelle.

Soda stopped singing and reached over to grab the wrench Steve requested.

"Here, Steve," Soda announced, handing Steve the wrench.

"Thanks buddy."

Steve wheeled himself back under the car and got to work on the oil cap.

"Hey Steve: you coming over tonight?" Soda asked; unable to stop his distractions of bobbing along to another song on the radio.

Steve wheeled back out from under the car and threw the wrench on the ground.

"Nah can't tonight. Me, and Evie are going to her parent's place. Man I wish I didn't have to do that," Steve complained, wiping his oiled hands on a rag.

Soda let out a laugh. "You have to admit that's nice of her parents to invite you over."

"Yeah nice; they want to meet me to make sure I'm good enough for Evie. I hate meeting parents; I mean look at my Dad," Steve confessed.

"Maybe Evie's parents aren't too bad; just give it a chance man. You've been fine with Darry."

"Yah but Darry ain't a parent, he's your brother."

Soda frowned at Steve's comment; strongly disapproving, for if it wasn't for Darry they would have been split up ages ago and he could be goodness knows where.

"He is to me and Pony. He's a great parent to us; if it wasn't for him I might not even be around this town," Soda said with slight irritation.

It was only then that Steve realized he'd stepped out of line.

"Hey sorry man; you know I didn't mean it like that. I know Darry has looked out for you and the kid, well since your parents."

Soda nodded and went back to drumming his fingers on the counter, showing Steve that all had been forgiven.

"You know Soda, it's about time you got yourself a girl," Steve announced casually as he packed away his tools.

"Sure I'd love a girl but I just haven't found the right one for me," Soda shrugged.

Soda pushed his back up against the counter; flopping his arms at right angles to his sides.

Steve laughed, "Ya have plenty of choice here with all the hot ones coming in to cop a look."

Soda rolled his eyes, sure Steve was right in saying he'd had ample opportunity to choose a girl but to his romantic heart the girl had to be right; she had to be someone special.

At that moment a cream coloured Volvo drove into the DX station, parking next to a petrol visor.

"Well there's another chance for ya," Steve gestured.

In the cream Volvo sat a blonde girl around Soda's age of sixteen and beside her in the passenger seat was another girl of the same age with dark brown hair.

Soda jogged over to them with a wide beaming smile and speaking in his polite Sodapop tone he greeted them.

"Hi ladies; how are you today?"

The dark haired girl in the car grumbled a fine but kept herself preoccupied filling her nails. The blonde however stared up at Sodapop with a smile; her china blue eyes glistening.

"I'm fine thank you," she replied sweetly.

The blonde looked up at Soda's work uniform and read the name; moving her lips upwards to smile wider.

"Come on Sandy, let's get what we came here for, and get going to Jonathan's party."

Soda shrugged shyly at the blonde; she definitely was a looker with her fresh, soft features and something about her seemed nice too.

"What can I help you with?" Soda asked.

"I need some fuel, but I've also been having a problem with a rattling noise under the hood; would you mind taking a look?"

Soda smiled confidently.

"Sure thing," he answered politely and after filling up her car he popped the bonnet to take a look inside.

Sandy stood beside Soda watching the greaser thoroughly check the inside.

"I'm sorry about my friend before, she's desperate to go to this party and meet up with a guy."

Soda only smiled in response and got back to work.

"So what do you think it is?" Sandy asked.

Soda reached in and pulled out the culprit of the rattling noise.

"A broken cap on the water tank; they break all the time, but good news is, we have some spares out back and I can fix it real quick and your friend can get going to that party."

Sandy smiled and watched Soda run off into the garage.

"How's it going out there?" Steve smirked.

"I don't know what you mean; I'm just helping them," Soda replied casually, as he siphoned through the supplies compartment in the garage looking for the cap he needed.

Steve nodded unbelievingly. "Sure, I saw the way you and that blonde were talking and staring. Why don't you ask her out?"

Soda did like Sandy but he was convinced such a sweet and pretty girl had already been taken.

"She probably already has a boyfriend."

"She probably don't, and besides since when did Sodapop Patrick Curtis turn down asking a girl out?" Steve snickered.

Soda wasn't impressed with his buddy using his full name like that but he had to admit he did have a point.

"I've got to get this back and fix her car," Soda announced, finally pulling out the designated cap.

Steve watched Soda jog back outside and shook his head at his best buddy.

"Just remember what I said, buddy!" Steve whooped; loud enough that Soda could hear the faint words as he neared the cream coloured Volvo.

Upon Soda's return, the girl in the car gave a groan, "Finally."

Sandy glared at her friend, "Julie, come on; he's helping. "

Sandy turned back to Soda feeling embarrassed. Soda was preoccupied under the hood as Sandy hovered around him.

"Sorry about my friend again," she said quietly.

Soda turned his head and smiled up at Sandy. "It's okay; I understand."

"How long have you been working here, Sodapop? I noticed you had a special name; I've never heard that before."

Soda wiped his hands on a rag. "Yeah my Dad named me and my little brother: Ponyboy. I guess I've been working here for about a year now," Soda answered.

"You seem too young to be working all that time," Sandy commented; gently twisting from side to side with her hands behind her back.

"I had to drop out of school to help my older brother Darry after our parents died."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sandy's face fell.

"It's alright, we get by. I haven't seen you around before," Soda said, focusing back on the work under the bonnet.

"Yeah I just moved to Tulsa from Florida. I was living with my parents."

Soda didn't want to ask why despite his looming curiosity and Sandy noticed the forlorn look on Soda's face.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some time," she smiled.

"Sandy is he done yet? I don't want to be late."

Soda smirked at Julie's persistence and quickly wiped his hands and slammed the bonnet.

"All done," Soda said, with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Sodapop," Sandy said in a soft, sweet voice.

"You're welcome. All that came to four dollars-sixty."

"I'll get my purse."

Sandy reached into her car and Soda couldn't help but check out her fine features: her shapely legs, her round curves, and soft skin; she had a hot body in his eyes.

"Here: keep the change," Sandy smiled, handing over a five dollar note.

"Thanks. Say this party you're going to; are you waiting for someone?" Soda finally asked.

Sandy blushed, "No one in particular. If you're asking, I'm not going out with anyone."

Soda was silent for a moment, thinking over his options.

"I guess I'll see you around. My name's Sandy by the way." Sandy smiled and hopped back into her car.

"Nice to meet you: see you around."

Soda watched as Sandy drove away and hoped that one day he would see her again soon.

Steve walked out of the garage with a smirk on his face, slapping Soda's shoulder. "You let her go."

"No I didn't, she was busy."

"You really liked her didn't ya?" Steve snickered.

"Yeah I did," Soda laughed and shoved Steve.

"Let's finish up and get out of here," Steve stated.

Steve and Soda ran back inside, wrestling and roughing each other up as they went, quickly closing up and cheering as they shut the doors to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to:** **StayGold3** **,** **mycookiegirl** **,** **GreaserG1rl201** **,** **CriminalOutsider'sGirl14** **, and** **Lovetoread75** **, for your wonderful supportive reviews for the first chapter, and thank you to all my readers.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

The gang hung out at the Curtis house on the Friday night. Steve and Soda had gotten off work early and had planned to go to the movies along with Two-Bit and like many times before Pony had asked his brother to hang with him.

"Sure Pone, you can come," Soda was quick to answer.

Pony however didn't miss Steve's groan and eye roll.

"Why's he need to hang with us; I thought it was just gonna be us older boys hanging out? I don't want the kid messing it all up by getting in the way."

Pony frowned at Steve's comment.

"I don't get in the way," Pony defended, trying not to feel hurt inside.

"Whatever you say kid," Steve snickered.

Being the youngest of the gang was hard on Pony. Sure he could hang with Johnny and Dally but sometimes that wasn't possible and anytime he hung out with the others it was always talk about cars and girls; things Pony just wasn't interested in.

Soda slung his arm over Pony's shoulder.

"Go easy on my kid brother, Steve. Don't listen to him Pone; I like ya hanging with us," Soda smiled at his younger brother.

That was another reason Pony was thankful for: Soda never put him second to his best friend; he never put him second to _anybody._

Steve groaned but knew better than to fight Soda when it came to his brother, because Soda would always take Pony's side.

While Soda was cheering about going out and had gone back to talking to Steve, Pony felt dejected and gazed into the empty air.

"What ya looking at, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked, gazing around to try and decipher what Pony was staring at.

Pony shook himself out of thought.

"Nothing Two-Bit," he replied.

Soda smiled at Pony and slapped his back.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower before we go out."

Pony nodded and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Ponyboy, you okay?" Two-Bit asked, sitting beside the young greaser.

"Yeah, just thinkin' is all," Pony mumbled.

"You ain't sulking over what I said are ya kid? You heard Soda, you're comin' whether I like it or not," Steve spat.

Pony didn't want to admit to Steve how he felt: downhearted and a sense of weakness from Steve's judgments that he suck to Soda like an adhesive since their parents had died, instead Pony allowed his frustration take hold.

"Shut up Steve; it ain't about that!"

Steve gave a laugh, "Sure kid."

Steve turned and began flicking through a magazine. Two-Bit gave Pony a light punch.

"You can hang with me Ponyboy. We can hunt some fun at the drive in and check us out some girls," Two-Bit chuckled.

Pony blushed; there was that talk about girls again.

"No thanks, Two-Bit," Pony answered.

Two-Bit flipped his hands in the air in misunderstanding but quickly brushed it off.

After dinner, in which all five boys had scoffed down without hesitation, Soda told his big brother that they were going off to the drive-in.

"You don't want to come too, Dar-Bear?" Two-Bit edged.

Darry raised his eyebrows at the unpleasant name.

"No thank you. I'd much rather a quiet night in to sort out bills and paperwork."

"Boring Superman," Two-Bit droned; rolling his eyes.

"Be lucky you ain't got to do that," Darry commented.

Pony cheered along with Soda as Steve kept whooping, all waiting for Two-Bit.

"Hurry up Two-Bit, ya bum!" Steve yelled.

"Oi! Who ya callin' bum, man?!" Two-Bit yelled back.

Pony and Soda were about to walk out the door when Darry called.

"Be back by eleven sharp. I don't want you or Pony out in the town past that time," Darry ordered in a stern tone.

"Sure Darry, we'll be back by then and I'll keep an eye on Pone."

"We all will!" Two-Bit shouted enthusiastically.

"We going or not?" Steve questioned, becoming impatient.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Two-Bit yelped.

Soda wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder and the four headed down the street towards Steve's car.

"Ah look at the lovebirds," Two-Bit teased, chuckling.

Soda frowned and Pony blushed, shifting out of Soda's grip.

"Shut it Two-Bit!" Soda yelled.

"Ha: the look on your faces!" Two-Bit laughed.

The four jumped into Steve's car and soon were on their way to the drive in.

"Yo, I'm sitting there!" Two-Bit yelled, jumping over some seats at the drive-in to get the middle seat in the center of the isle.

Pony smirked at his buddy's antics, while Steve and Soda laughed.

"Excuse me ladies," Two-Bit turned on his charm as he stepped past a group of young female teens.

The girls giggled and watched the joking greaser. When Two-Bit however attempted to chat some girls up in the adjacent row they had turned up their noses and spat insults.

"Hard luck man," Steve laughed.

Pony took his seat quietly, trying to remain unnoticed, having never liked the attention solely on himself.

Two-Bit sat beside Pony and Steve sat closer to the edge, not wanting to be close to Pony and be embarrassed to be hanging with a fourteen year old kid.

"You okay, Pone?" Soda asked, patting Pony's shoulder.

Pony glanced up at his caring brother and nodded.

"I'm fine Soda."

Over the loud cheering and chatting Pony's reply was barely heard, so Soda just gave his brother a smile.

"Who wants some drinks?" Soda asked.

"Don't forget the grub!" Two-Bit yelled.

"You're a grub!" Steve smarted.

"Come over here and say that; I'll show ya!" Two-Bit challenged, in which Steve just casually laughed off.

"I won't forget the snacks," Soda said curtly.

"Pony, ya want a pepsi?"

"Yes please, Soda."

Soda then rushed off to the food court and stood in line.

Soda was mindlessly swinging his hands in his jeans pockets when he heard a soft voice call from behind him.

"Hi Sodapop: fancy seeing you here."

Soda turned and instantly smiled as he noticed the friendly blonde from the other day at the DX: Sandy.

"Hi: Sandy, right?" Soda greeted.

"Yeah, you remembered."

"It's hard to forget the name of a girl with a pretty face."

Sandy blushed.

"Besides you remembered me," Soda smirked.

"Well it's hard to forget someone with such an unusual name," Sandy smiled.

Soda and Sandy shifted forward in the line, standing in silence for a brief few minutes before Soda turned back to Sandy, breaking the tension.

"Did you and your friend get to that party on time the other day?"

"Yeah we did; all thanks to you."

Soda shrugged, "I was just doing my job."

"Well thank you again."

Soda and Sandy shifted closer to the counter again and with an awkward blush Sandy let out a whisper, "Are you here with your girlfriend?"

Soda smirked, "Nah, haven't found the right girl yet. What about you: you here alone?" Soda inquired.

"No I came with some girlfriends; I don't have a boyfriend either. All my girlfriends are here with dates, so that just leaves me. I was just getting some snacks so I could watch the movie," Sandy answered.

"Well I'm here with my buddies and my little brother, why don't you come and sit with us; I'm sure they wouldn't mind and would like to meet you," Soda offered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, 'sides it'd give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Sure, I'd like that," Sandy smiled.

"Can I help you sir?"

Soda stepped up to the counter and made his order and after waiting for Sandy to make hers the two walked back to where Steve, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy were.

"Hey guys, look who I ran into at the food court," Soda announced.

Two-Bit eyed off Sandy; having such a keen interest in blondes and to him, her shapely figure was something.

"Hey it's that girl from the DX," Steve stated; giving Soda a wink.

"Everyone this is Sandy. Sandy this here is Steve, who works at the DX with me. That's Two-Bit over there; don't listen to his jokes, he's always spouting off and his jokes don't make no sense." Soda pointed to his buddies in turn.

"Hey I thought you always liked my jokes?" Two-Bit stated, pretending to be insulted, before smiling at Sandy.

"Hello beautiful."

"Back off Two-Bit; get your own girl," Steve snapped.

Two-Bit chuckled, "Easily done."

Soda shook his head and pointed to Pony.

"And this here is my little brother, Ponyboy."

"Hi Ponyboy," Sandy greeted.

Pony looked up and felt an unusual ache in his chest seeing someone new with Soda but the youngest greaser quickly brushed it off.

"Hi," Pony whispered and turned his gaze forward to hide his blushing cheeks.

Soda nudged Sandy, "He's a bit shy around new people, especially girls."

Soda handed out the snacks and drinks and along with Sandy made his way into the vacant seats.

"Here Sandy: you sit next to Ponyboy," Soda instructed.

Pony instantly frowned at Soda's suggestion. Sandy sat beside the shy teen, leaving Soda to sit between her and Steve.

Steve nudged Soda. "Good job man; she's hot."

Soda smiled in agreement then focused his gaze on the screen in front of him as the movie began to play. Soda felt a rush of excitement run through him, having the beautiful girl from the DX sitting beside him and hoped he'd finally found his girl.

Pony quietly munched on his popcorn, but continued to side glance and squirm in his seat, questioning why his brother had made this strange girl sit in between them. Pony didn't like it one bit and he certainly didn't like it when he saw Soda place his arm around Sandy's shoulder; the blonde moving in closer to the care-free greaser's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks, to those who left a review and those reading and following along with this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

Darry pulled his shirt on as he walked out of his room towards the living room. Pony quickly rushed passed him as he darted out of his room, gathering his belongings for school.

"Steady up, kiddo."

"Sorry Darry. I just don't want to be late today because there's meant to be a competition on today for track and I want to get some practice in early," Pony responded.

Darry smiled proudly at his youngest brother; that kid was sure to go far in his athletics.

Soda rushed out of the shared bedroom, grabbing Darry just as he walked by.

"Hey Dar: would it be alright if I invited Sandy over tonight to have dinner with us? She don't always get on to well with her relatives; her grandparents nag at her a lot and her parents back in Florida didn't want her, so I thought it'd be nice for her to have a nice break away from that," Soda asked.

Darry smirked, "That the only reason?"

Soda blushed slightly. "Well that and I kind of wanted to hang out with her."

"You're really into this girl aren't ya Sodapop?"

Soda gave a beaming smile. "Yeah, she's real sweet and every time I look at her it's like I can feel something special."

Darry slapped his brother's shoulder. "Sure thing little buddy; just one rule: I don't want you doing the deed. You're just a kid and I don't want you messing up your life."

Soda smirked at his brother's concern; a baby in the mix was not something Darry would be happy about.

"Weren't you that age once?" Soda joked, stirring his brother up.

Darry frowned and crossed his arms, showing he thought strongly about the matter.

"Sodapop: I said no; besides Pony shares that room too."

"Come on Dar, I ain't that dumb. 'sides who said we have to do it in the bedroom?" Soda teased.

"Sodapop, if I find out..." Darry's growl was cut off by Soda's laugh.

"Relax Darry; I ain't ready for that any way." Soda playfully punched Darry in the arm in which the older Curtis promptly responded by grabbing Soda in a head lock and ruffling up his hair with his rough fist.

"What's going on?" Pony asked as he made his way back down to his room to grab his English assignment.

Darry and Soda pulled out of each other's wrestling hug.

"Darry just said I can invite Sandy over for dinner tonight."

Pony's heart beat fast; he didn't like Sandy and how she was taking Soda away from him. Pony frowned.

"What's up Pone? You don't have to be shy around her, she's real nice; remember at the movies?" Soda smiled.

"Yeah I remember," Pony drawled and hastily snuck into his room to grab his English assignment, ignoring his brothers.

Soda didn't think much on Pony's behaviour for he was too excited about having his special girl over for the night. Pony pushed passed Soda when he exited the room; just wanting to forget what he had just heard.

"Darry, can we go now? I want to get to school," Pony pushed.

"Sure Pone. Let me just grab my keys and tool belt and I'll meet you in the truck. You okay for a lift today Soda?"

"Yeah Steve's coming by in about an hour."

On the ride to school Pony remained quiet while Darry concentrated on the road.

"You okay Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

Pony flicked his head up from gazing out the window to face his big brother.

"Huh? Yeah fine," Pony mumbled. "You nervous about this track competition today?"

Pony sighed; if only that was all he was concerned about. Pony was dreading dinner that night.

"Yeah just a little," Pony lied.

Darry took one hand off the wheel and pressed it against Pony's shoulder, giving a squeeze.

"You'll be fine Pony; you're a great track performer and I have faith in you kiddo. Just do your best."

Pony pulled a weak smile at his brother's comforting words.

Darry's truck pulled up outside the school and Pony grabbed his books and papers and stepped out of the truck.

"See you at home tonight Pone. Go ace that track comp!" Darry cheered and started up the rusty ignition and drove off.

Pony shuffled through the halls of the high school towards his locker. After he'd had his track practical and warm ups he made his way back down the hall towards his class, not once letting his mind go over Sandy coming over.

Pony was in such a daze that he hadn't realized Two-Bit creep up behind him, until the older greaser had grabbed him around the waist; startling the daylights out of him. Pony spun around with a deep scowl on his face.

"Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit burst out laughing, "Ya should have seen your face!"

Two-Bit made a gesture with his mouth and hands to indicate Pony's shocked expression.

Pony ignored his buddy and leaned down to pick up some papers he had dropped during Two-Bit's prank. After Two-Bit settled he noticed Pony's unimpressed expression.

"Hey what's up Pony?" Two-Bit questioned, slapping Pony on the back.

Pony picked up the last of his papers.

"Soda invited Sandy over tonight," Pony responded slightly irritated.

"Ah I get it; not sure what to wear to impress Soda's girl huh? She is pretty hot don't ya think Ponyboy?" Two-Bit smirked.

Pony blushed; he hated talking about girls and he did _not_ think Sandy was hot at all.

"Never fear Ponyboy Curtis, let the lady charmer help ya out," Two-Bit offered, slinging his arm around Pony's neck.

Pony sighed and shrugged Two-Bit's arm off. "No thanks," he said coldly and walked towards class.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Okay, well you know where to find me if you want my help!" Two-Bit called out.

That night at dinner Sandy ate politely as Soda scoffed his food as usual, while Pony ate slowly feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Sandy at the table and Darry had also kept his manners and ate much slower.

Passing some small talk, Darry had asked Sandy a little bit about herself and her family to which Sandy sweetly replied explaining about her parents in Florida and her grandparents whom she was living with in Tulsa.

Pony listened in but was more concentrated on taking his view away from Sandy and his brother as they shared wide grins or giggles; or worse when they played footsie under the table.

Pony shifted in his seat becoming frustrated at Sandy and Soda's coddling. Sandy noticed Pony's quiet stature and thought it pleasant to engage him into the conversation that she and his brothers were having.

"How was your day Ponyboy?" Sandy's soft voice travelled across the table.

"Yes, how was your track competition?" Darry questioned, not giving Pony a chance to answer Sandy; not that he wanted to anyway.

Pony glared at Sandy and his brother as Soda rubbed his hand up Sandy's leg.

"Soda, stop it," Sandy giggled.

Darry eyed off his younger brother, warning him to tone it down.

"Ponyboy?" Darry pushed.

"It went fine," Pony mumbled and went back to picking at his food.

"So Ponyboy, Soda tells me you're a great track star. Is that what you want to be when you finish up in school?" Sandy asked.

"Pone, Sandy asked ya a question; get your head out of those daydreams huh?" Soda joked, reaching over to poke his brother in the arm.

Pony snapped out of thought, having had enough of all the coddling and giggling; Sandy was ruining his relationship with his brothers and he surely was not going to tell _her_ anything about himself.

"It ain't your business!" Pony snapped.

Sandy went silent and looked away in surprise. Soda gave his little brother a glare and Darry immediately frowned upon Pony's outburst.

"That is not the way we speak at the dinner table, Ponyboy," Darry scolded.

Pony felt his cheeks redden having been scolded in front of Sandy, but he couldn't help himself; he was angry.

"Well she asked a question and I answered it didn't I? There ain't no rule that says I _have_ to _explain,"_ Pony snapped, not holding back on his sass now either.

Pony dropped his fork down loudly, wanting to make a scene so Sandy would leave. Darry of course was not impressed one bit.

"No but there is a rule that says you mind your manners when we have guests in our house, Ponyboy."

"Pony I'm sorry if I upset you," Sandy muttered quietly.

Pony glared at the young girl. "It ain't about you, so shut up!"

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled.

"Well it ain't. She should never have been invited; she ain't wanted!" Pony snapped and flopped back into his chair roughly.

Soda glared at his little brother and immediately went to comfort the upset Sandy who had now burst into tears from Pony's harsh comment; making a clear connection with her personal life issues with her family.

"That's it! Ponyboy you finish what is on your plate and you go to your room. I don't know what has gotten into you but it had better not continue little man," Darry warned, standing up at the table to tower of his teenage brother.

Pony frowned, feeling unhappy that his brothers were being mad at him; Sandy wasn't minding _her_ manners when she was playing footsie under the table with Soda.

Pony roughly pushed his plate away, not having any appetite anyway with watching Soda comforting Sandy and stood up.

"I ain't hungry!" he snapped and went to stomp away from the table.

Darry's face was burning red with anger and embarrassment; Pony never acted so childish, but as his guardian he was not going to have it.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! You do not walk away from the table without being excused and you will not behave in that manner in my house!"

"Fine; can I be excused?" Pony sassed.

"Oh you are excused alright young man and you can go straight to your room where you'll stay for the next week while you're grounded!" Darry bellowed.

Pony spun around and glared at his big brother.

"Don't worry I was going to my room anyway. Who'd want to stay out here with a brother who thinks he's the be all, and another that's so dumb he picks up some bimbo!"

Soda's eyes shot up and had he not been consoling his girlfriend he would have gotten up and given his brother more than a talking too.

"Ponyboy: enough! Get to your room!" Darry's yell echoed through the house.

Pony swiftly turned and ran down to the bedroom, slamming the door in haste and anger; how could his brothers be like that; it wasn't fair.

Darry sat back down with a huff and stared at his younger brother, noticing his tense body.

"Don't worry Sodapop; I'll give Pony a good talking to later. Sandy, are you alright? I'm sorry for Pony's fiasco, he had no right to treat you like that, and he knows better."

Sandy gave a nod; feeling utterly embarrassed having cried at her first invite to dinner at her boyfriend's house.

"That's okay I understand," she whispered.

"It's not okay sweets," Soda said.

"Soda's right. Ponyboy will give you a proper apology before you leave tonight. Now you both best eat your dinner before it gets colder than it already is," Darry informed.

Soda shifted away from Sandy and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting himself comfortable at his spot on the table.

All that could be heard was the clinking sound of the cutlery on the plate until all three had finished their meal; Pony's plate still unfinished sitting in a vacant spot on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks, to all those that are reading this story, and have reviewed, followed, and favourited. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ponyboy stomped off to his room and kicked the mess on the floor.

"Stupid Sandy, and stupid grounding. It's only because of her that Soda and Darry are acting like that; normally they don't care," Pony grumbled and flopped on the bed with a sulk.

Soda didn't want to spend time with him anymore because of Sandy and he hated that; it hurt him.

Pony continued to wallow in his own misery, not realizing the time going by until he heard the bedroom door open, revealing an unhappy looking Darry.

"Ponyboy," Darry said firmly, closing the door as he entered.

Pony sat up and gulped knowing he was in for a lecture over the things he'd said, given the time he had in his room he contemplated how wrong what he said was.

"Ponyboy I am disappointed in your behaviour tonight. I have not raised you, nor Mum and Dad raised you, to act so disrespectfully around guests; especially women."

Pony stared down at his blanket at that comment, he'd known he'd let his brother and most importantly his parents down.

"You will give Sandy a full apology by the end of the night, or so help me Ponyboy I will change your grounding to a month and speaking of that; it will be home and school only: no TV and certainly no movies," Darry affirmed, laying down the law while keeping his eyebrow firmly raised.

Pony was well aware of his grounding conditions and didn't want it rubbed in. Pony had tears in his eyes as he glanced up at his tall brothers very stern face; to Pony Darry's frown made the young man appear so much older than he was, but maybe Darry always looked like that ever since he'd taken on the responsibility of parent; Pony had just never noticed.

"Now on the topic of you talking back to Soda and me: I will not tolerate that mouthy behaviour Ponyboy and I had better not hear any more hurtful or disrespectful words come out of your mouth or you will find yourself in serious trouble. Is that understood?" Darry asked sternly; his arms folded strongly over his chest.

"Yes Darry. I'm sorry," Pony mumbled.

"Make sure you get to bed by nine-thirty," Darry ordered and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

As soon as the door has clicked shut, Pony felt hot tears fall down his face again. He hated when his brothers were mad at him, but wasn't he entitled to an opinion too?

Darry had finished cleaning up the dishes and Soda stood beside him ready to dry up, however Darry took a look at Sandy sitting alone at the kitchen table and gestured for Soda to go back to her.

"What about the dishes, Dar?" Soda asked.

"I'll finish up. Sandy's your guest so you should be with her."

Soda playfully punched his older brother on the arm and gave a smile before making his way back towards his girlfriend.

* * *

Two-Bit and Steve entered the Curtis house full of commotion and laughter. By now Soda and Sandy were sitting together on the couch watching some television; Soda had his arm firmly wrapped around Sandy's shoulder and Darry was perched in his recliner.

"Hi ya Curtis's; lovely lady," Two-Bit greeted.

"Shove off Two-Bit!" Soda joked.

"Hi Two-Bit and Steve," Sandy greeted and Darry gave his buddies an eye raise.

Steve flopped himself down on the couch next to the young couple while Two-Bit glanced around.

"Where's little Curtis?"

"Ponyboy is in his room being punished," Darry answered in a rough tone.

Two-Bit laughed, "What the kid do; charm Soda's girl too much?"

"So full of yourself Two-Bit!" Steve laughed.

"Hey, who asked you?" Darry gazed up at the easy-going greaser.

"What Ponyboy did is none of your business."

Two-Bit flopped down on the couch on the other side of Sandy and Soda, now making the young couple sandwiched between their friends. Soda just wanted some alone time with his girlfriend and gently squeezing Sandy's hand he whispered, "Let's go to my room."

Soda helped Sandy up from the couch, leaving Two-Bit, and Steve whooping and cheering.

"Remember what I told you Soda," Darry warned.

"Yeah I know Darry."

Soda pulled Sandy along towards the bedroom but felt a small tug on his hand as they neared the end of the hall.

"Soda wait: isn't your little brother in there?" Soda frowned, still feeling angry at his little brother and in no means was Pony going to ruin his night with Sandy.

"He has his own room he can go to. He only sleeps in my room because he has nightmares," Soda spat, though feeling a slight twinge of guilt for talking badly about his kid brother.

Soda flung open the bedroom door. Ponyboy sat up with a start and gazed at Sandy and his brother with red rimmed eyes from crying.

"Ponyboy get out. Sandy and I want some alone time; she still needs comforting from what you said to her," Soda spat.

Pony swallowed a thick lump in his throat having Soda throw his comment back in his face like that; it wasn't like Soda at all.

Sandy turned away shyly, wanting to avoid the confrontation between the brothers.

"Soda, it's okay; we can go elsewhere and I'm not bothered by what happened; I just want to be with you," Sandy whispered, squeezing Soda's hand.

Pony glared at Sandy, despising hers and Soda's connection. _Yeah do go somewhere else and stay away from us you brother stealer,_ Pony thought, wanting to spit out every hurtful word just to make Sandy go away from Soda but thought better.

"Darry told me to stay in my room," Pony said angrily.

"Sodapop maybe I should go home," Sandy whispered.

"No Sandy, you're staying. Ponyboy get up and get out! Anyway you can go to your _old_ room, this is my room."

Pony was shocked by his brother's retaliation and Pony's anger just fueled as he swiftly stood up from the bed.

"You just want me out so you can play stupid footsie games and kiss your stupid girlfriend!"

Sandy tried to pull free from Soda's grip, feeling dejected and uncomfortable.

"What is with you Ponyboy? You are behaving like a right brat and I ought to tell Darry everything you said, because he clearly didn't give you a good enough telling off!" Soda yelled.

"Soda please, it's okay," Sandy whispered.

Darry had heard the yelling and commotion from the living room and had shot up from his chair, rushing down the hall.

"What's going on down here? I bet they can hear ya down the street, all this yelling! And what's this: ought to tell Darry business?!" Darry demanded.

Pony stared down at the floor, not wanting to deal with his big brother again.

"Well I'm waiting," Darry said sternly; arms folded across his chest and standing tall.

Two-Bit and Steve who had been wrestling each other in the living room stopped briefly, listening in to the yelling going on down the hall.

"Maybe we should get going; Superman seems mighty cheesed," Two-Bit stated.

Steve snickered, "Nah, I wanna listen to this. It's about time that kid got told off; get the feeling of what real life is like, not living in his dream world."

Steve turned to look at Two-bit who shrugged and listened in as well.

"Ponyboy what are you doing bothering Sandy and Soda again anyway?" Darry accused.

Pony's eyes widened; it wasn't fair that Darry was immediately taking Soda and Sandy's side without even listening to him.

"I wasn't!" Pony snapped.

"Watch your tone with me, little man. Soda clearly said you've been bothering him and mouthing off!" Darry yelled.

"He was the one who came into our room, Darry, and _you_ were the one who told me to go to my room, so you should be yelling at them not me!" Pony argued.

"Ponyboy: last warning on that mouthy attitude!" Darry warned.

He was trying his hardest to keep his temper in check considering they had a female guest in the house.

"Darry I asked Pony to leave so Sandy and I could have some alone time and all he does is argue and call Sandy nasty names again," Soda complained; glaring hard at his younger brother, while still squeezing Sandy's hand.

Darry raised his eyebrow. "Well this is new. Didn't you cause enough trouble at the dinner table with spouting out insults and names, hmm?"

Pony shuffled his shoe on the floor and felt his face flush red; not only was he being scolded again but it was happening with Sandy right next to them.

"Was my warning not clear enough for you Ponyboy? Do I need to make my voice heard and take the consequences a step further than grounding; put you over my knee?"

Pony's face shot up at Darry's threat, even Soda widened his eyes in shock; Darry must be at his last tether with the youngest Curtis to even think of threatening that. Pony turned his face downwards immediately as he realized the embarrassment his big brother had just put on him.

Pony kept his eyes cast onto a thread of fluff on the carpet, wishing that it would just untwine and swallow him up whole.

Pony became lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed Darry repeating himself until Darry's voice boomed through his thoughts.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you will answer me promptly and not get your head in the clouds when I'm talking to you; ya hear?"

Pony nodded and gave his answer to Darry's previous declaration, "No Darry."

"Well I suggest you stop this nonsense behaviour Ponyboy."

Darry turned to Sandy and noticed the young girl's awkward stature.

"Sandy I'm terribly sorry about all this."

"Its fine," Sandy mumbled sweetly.

"I hope you have apologized to Sandy for the way you treated her at dinner at least, Ponyboy," Darry said firmly.

"No he hasn't!" Soda snapped.

Darry angrily shook his head.

"Ponyboy do it now and apologize to Soda as well then you will go to your old room and stay there," Darry ordered in his harsh, deep voice.

Pony stared up at Soda and Sandy; hands entwined with each other and it make Pony sick to his stomach, but he thought he'd better comply as he didn't want more conflict. Soda was glaring hard at Pony, challenging him to see what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you at dinner and just now Sandy and I'm sorry Soda for causing trouble," Pony mumbled.

"Good to hear that Ponyboy; Sandy ain't been nothing but nice to you and you've been real mean all night," Soda stated.

Pony looked down ashamed; even apologizing didn't get Soda back on his side.

"Well it sounds like we're done here; Ponyboy back to your old room and Soda not too long alright little buddy?"

"Sure thing Dar," Soda smiled and pulled Sandy into the bedroom as Pony slipped out of the way and followed Darry's firmly pointing finger towards his old bedroom.

Sluggishly walking through the door, Pony closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed; looking around the empty, lonely room.

Soda turned towards Darry before the older greaser disappeared out of sight.

"Darry: you weren't really gonna...?"

Darry furrowed his brow. "Yes Sodapop I would have, if that's what it would have taken for him to learn some respect. You know as well as I do that Mum and Dad would not have tolerated Pony's mouthy behaviour and disrespect," Darry explained firmly.

Soda nodded and turned to smile back at Sandy. Darry walked back into the living room where Two-Bit and Steve occupied, still eavesdropping.

"So what happened Superman; were you really gonna tan the kid?" Two-Bit asked with curiosity.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" Steve laughed, slapping Two-Bit in the chest.

"What? I want to know?" Two-Bit replied simply.

Steve grabbed the joking greaser in a headlock and the two went back to wrestling.

Darry just rolled his eyes, not saying one word to his two buddies and sat back down in his recliner to read the paper.

Meanwhile back in Pony's room, Pony lay on his bed listening to Soda and Sandy in the next room giggling. The walls were thin in the Curtis house; either that or Pony's hearing was sharpened in on his brother and his girlfriend.

Soda and Sandy were stretched out on the bed and Soda was gently playing with Sandy's top; caressing her chest.

"Soda stop," Sandy giggled bashfully.

Pony lied against his pillow and let a few tears slip from his eyes. He knew Sandy would likely be in _his_ side of the bed, sharing the hugs he used to get from Soda.

Pony felt a pain run through his heart as the thought crossed his mind that he was being replaced. Pony eventually fell asleep, letting his cries tire him out.

* * *

Pony woke the next morning to a dark room. Pulling himself up, he glanced beside him and ran a hand over the empty space next to him; he was alone and he'd spent the whole night alone.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness Pony realized that he was in his old room and remembered back to the incidents from the previous night. Pony saddened, dropping his shoulders and shifting softly in his sheets; he was hurt.

Neither of his brothers had woken him. Pony had a thought: what if Soda didn't want him sleeping with him anymore or even worse still: what if Sandy was still in his bed?

Pony shot out of bed, glancing briefly at the clock, which read five-thirty, and quickly shuffled down the hall to Soda's room.

Pony hesitated at the door as his hand wavered over the handle, for he was afraid of what he would see. Swallowing a huge lump looming in his throat, feeling it join the unsteady feeling in his stomach, Pony took a deep breath and slowly opened the bedroom door.

To his surprise, Pony only saw Soda; flopped down on his stomach, fast asleep, with his arms hanging out to his sides with one hanging over the edge of the bed. Pony's side was empty; no Sandy in sight.

Ponyboy smiled in relief; this meant he had a change to make things right with Soda and stop Sandy replacing him. Pony grabbed some clothes and jumped in to have a shower before his brothers woke.

By the time Pony had finished up in the shower, Darry was already up getting a start on breakfast.

"Morning Darry," Pony greeted.

"Morning Ponyboy," Darry responded quietly.

Darry's unenthusiastic reply made Pony feel guilty and question whether his big brother was still angry at him for last night.

"Darry, I'm really sorry about how I treated ya last night and how I acted."

Darry stared at Pony with his worn out, tired eyes.

"Just don't do it again," Darry responded.

This time Pony could tell that Darry had just been tired and that all had been forgiven and he gave a small smile.

"Pony, go on down and give Soda a poke. I woke him up before but you know what he's like."

Pony obediently nodded and shifted out of the kitchen chair, back down to Soda's room. Soda had now curled himself up on his side and still appeared to be sleeping.

"Soda: Darry says you have to get up, otherwise breakfast will be cold," Pony stated, only now beginning to realize just because Darry had forgiven him didn't mean that Sodapop had too.

Pony gave Soda another shove, "Soda."

Soda grunted. "I'm up Pony; I'm up," Soda said drowsily.

To Pony's relief he saw Soda give him a smile.

"Sodapop Curtis get out of that bed, and Ponyboy hurry up; breakfast is almost ready!" Darry's booming voice rose down the hall.

"How's he know that?" Soda queried, pulling himself out of the bed.

"Darry always knows," Pony replied quietly.

Soda tapped Pony gently on his shoulder then proceeded to drag himself around the room grabbing his clothes to get dressed.

"You're right about that kiddo. Hey I missed you last night, but Dar and I didn't want to wake you seein' as you have so much trouble sleepin' sometimes," Soda said with a smile, tugging on his jeans.

Pony smiled. _So Soda did want me to sleep in his room. Maybe I don't have to worry about Sandy as much after-all?_ Pony wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter:** **mycookiegirl** **,** **Kristiray** **,** **kaygreaser** **,** **CriminalOutsider'sGirl14** **,** **GreaserG1rl201** **,** **StayGold3** **,** **Lovetoread75** **, and** **Ponygirlrunner25 , ****also thank you to those that have favourited and followed this story. Your support is very much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Darry was in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes when Soda came running and somewhat, sliding, into the kitchen in his socks.

"Hey Dar: Steve and Two-Bit are going to the drag races on Saturday, is it okay if I go too?"

"Yeah alright little buddy, but you know the rule: no joining in the races and if the cops come you get out of there."

Soda smiled, "Yep, will do Dar; you don't need to worry about me."

Darry humph'd and rolled his eyes.

"With attitude like that Sodapop, I _do_ need to worry about you."

Soda raced out of the kitchen into the lounge room where his little brother and best friends were flopped on the couch and floor; play wrestling and watching television.

"So, superman letting ya come to the big race?" Steve sneered.

"Yep," Soda cheered.

Pony's head flicked up to attention and his eyes glistened with anticipation. Soda _always_ took him to the car races.

"What day are we going?" Pony asked.

Steve gave Soda a quick glance, being well aware that Soda had other plans this time.

"Who said you were invited kid?" Steve snapped, unable to resist rubbing it in Pony's face.

"Steve..." Soda warned in a hushed tone, wanting his explanation to be more subtle, unsure how he was going to tell his brother.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Pony said a little too loudly.

"Someone needs to shut your mouth kid and if I could be bothered I'd bop you one," Steve answered, pounding his fist.

"Steve, don't. Pony, look...it's..." Soda started.

Pony furrowed his eyebrows, staring towards his older brother in confusion as he took in the awkward silence in the room.

Soda sat beside his brother on the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, hoping it would soften the blow of admitting the truth.

"Pony look: you know I love taking ya out with me and we hang out real good, but these drag races, well, it's just gonna be me and the guys hanging out with our girls; ya dig?"

Pony's face saddened; shrugging himself away from Soda's hold.

"You won't enjoy yourself and 'sides I wanted to ask Sandy to go with me; she's never seen the drag races and I said they were real tuff. Ya understand don't ya, Ponyboy?" Soda implied.

Pony squinted his eyes, feeling as though he'd suffered the most rejected blow.

Pony shifted himself away from Soda, developing a scowl on his face as the emotions of hurt and anger raised inside him.

Standing up Ponyboy shouted, taking the remaining group by surprise.

"Yeah sure I understand, _Sodapop!"_

"What do you mean by that, Ponyboy?" Soda questioned, also standing up to match his brother; however towering over the younger teen slightly.

"Exactly how I meant it," Pony spat back, turning his back on his brother.

Steve snickers, "Sheesh kid; stop being shut a brat. Just 'cause Soda ain't taking ya to the races don't mean ya need to be such a baby!"

"Shut up Steve; this ain't your business!"

"Ponyboy, I thought you'd understand," Soda said gently.

"I'll just hang with Two-Bit, Dal and Johnny then," Pony stated.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Sorry kid, I'm out. I just got a new girl and she's something and I want to get to know her a little better," Two-Bit snickered.

"You say that about all your girls man and wasn't it just last week you had someone else?" Steve questioned with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey: it wasn't last week it was two weeks ago," Two-Bit confirmed.

"Good luck with hanging with Dal, kid; he got himself locked in the cooler for few days after breaking into a convenience store."

Pony huffed; it was like everything was against him and he was losing his friends and family. Pony finally gave up being surrounded by his brother and two friends and stormed off to the bedroom; hastily passing Darry who was exiting the kitchen.

"Ponyboy?" Darry questioned in confusion, turning towards his other younger brother.

"Soda what happened? Did you and Pony have another disagreement?" Darry queried, raising one eyebrow.

Soda shrugged, "He got upset when I told him I wasn't taking him to the drag races; that I was inviting Sandy instead."

"Kid's just sookin'," Steve added in.

Darry shook his head, wondering if Pony's odd behaviour was something more sinister.

By the time Saturday had come around, Pony had remained quiet, barely talking to Soda at all and giving his older brother a disappointed frown when he was about to leave.

"Got to go Dar; Steve's out the front waiting. Gonna go pick up the girls," Soda smirked, grabbing his shirt in a rush and straightening himself up to look presentable for Sandy.

"Just remember what I said Sodapop, I don't want no trouble and I want you home no later than midnight," Darry said firmly.

"No problem Darry. See ya Ponyboy," Soda smiled towards his younger brother, however Pony just stared; his arms firmly crossed across his chest.

When Soda had left, Pony was itching to relieve his frustrations and wanted to go out. He turned to his older brother.

"Darry can I got down to the lot and hang out with Johnny?"

Darry shook his head, adamant that he did not want his little brother getting into danger wandering the streets of Tulsa alone at night.

"No Ponyboy, you got no-one to go with you and it's too dark and you know I don't like you walking round town on a Saturday night."

"But Dar, I can look after myself and the lot is real close; I'll go straight there," Pony pleaded.

Darry raised his eyebrow at his younger brother's back talk.

"I said no Ponyboy and that's final. You keep it up and you'll be arguing your way to an early bedtime."

Pony quietly huffed and not saying another word picked up his book he'd left on the coffee table; resting himself down on a vacant armchair.

As Pony read over the words on the pages nothing sunk in; him being unable to get his mind off Soda and Sandy. It wasn't until he read over a sentence in his book that sprung a marvelous idea in his head on how he could get Sandy away from Soda.

Darry's eyes flicked to the clock and saw it read quarter past twelve.

"You best get to bed Ponyboy," the oldest Curtis ordered gruffly, "It's getting too late for you to be up little man."

Pony rolled his eyes and huffed, not making any attempt to move from his spot.

"If it's so late why aren't you raging about Soda? You always yell at me for being past my curfew," Pony accused.

Darry gave Pony a stern look. "Firstly: tone down the attitude kiddo and secondly, Soda's older than you and can handle himself, so I don't need to worry as much," Darry answered.

"I ain't no baby, I can handle myself!" Pony argued.

"Ponyboy I am not going through this with you now," Darry sighed.

"It's just you don't let me," Pony grumbled, barely audible.

"What was that little man?" Darry questioned with a stern eyebrow raise.

"Nothing Darry," Pony replied solemnly.

"It had better be nothing," Darry warned.

Pony hung his shoulders and grabbed his cigarettes from the table and got up from the armchair, making his way over towards the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Darry instigated.

Pony huffed and turned to face his brother, wondering why Darry _always_ had to police everything he did but when Soda was out late, it was like it didn't matter.

"I'm just going for a smoke," Pony answered his brother, though unable to hide the venomous tone in his voice.

Darry raised his eyebrow in warning towards his little brother, not wanting to go into more conflict at this late at night.

"Just one Ponyboy then straight to bed," Darry ordered firmly.

Pony turned and swung open the fly-screen door; not caring if it slammed shut harder than he intended. He heard Darry groan from inside at his careless action but the youngest greaser didn't care; he had other things on his mind: like making his master plan work.

Pony sucked in the fresh air of the dark night, lighting up his cigarette. Hovering over the porch with his well lit cigarette, Pony saw Steve's car make its way to a stop outside their house. Inside the car, Steve, Evie, Soda, and Sandy were laughing and cheering.

Pony couldn't hear what they were saying but shortly saw Soda step out of the car.

"Thanks for dropping Sandy off. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Ain't no problem, Soda; Sandy's house is close to Evie's anyway," Steve replied; smiling at Sandy through his rear-view mirror, as Evie was beside him in the front.

Steve was full of eagerness as Evie had invited him over to her house whilst her parents were out, making it an opportunity for the young couple to take their relationship to the next level.

"You sure you don't want to come stay at Evie's with us? I'm sure Sandy would be up for that; right Sandy?" Steve smirked.

"Nah; Darry would be mad if I did; besides I'm working tomorrow, even if you get the day off."

Pony watched Soda leaning into the car talking then as he finally moved back Sandy partially stepped out of the car.

Pony let out a groan and frowned, when he saw Soda wrap his arms around Sandy; the two sharing a quick kiss. Pony became transfixed with hatred, on the sight in front of him until he was brought back to reality when he felt the middle of his fingers heat from where the cigarette had mildly burned, since dissipating almost to the end.

Soda pulled away and looked up to see Pony flicking his hand as he stood on the porch. Pony caught Soda's eye and the action lead the youngest brother to angrily huff and hastily stub out the remains of his cigarette; tossing it into the grass, without a care that he'd likely get in trouble from Darry in the morning for not putting his cigarette in the bin. Darry did not like cigarette left-over dropped around the house or in the garden in case the state came by and found out he let Pony smoke.

Pony stormed inside, not even acknowledging Darry and stormed straight into the bedroom he shared with his brother. Pony angrily stripped off his clothes and got into his sleepwear then climbed quickly into bed.

Soda soon entered the Curtis house and Darry stood up immediately, approaching his brother.

"Sodapop do you know what time it is?" Darry questioned, raising his voice only slightly.

"Sorry Darry," Soda replied, sheepishly.

"Soda it's after twelve-thirty and I told you to be home by twelve," Darry lectured.

Inside the bedroom Pony lay listening to his brothers. _At least Soda's getting told off like I would have; Darry must be mad after-all._

"I didn't mean to be out later, Dar. It's just we were all having such a good time at the races that we lost track of what time it was," Soda explained.

Darry shook his head and relaxed his crossed arms; he could never stay mad at Soda.

"Just don't let it happen again Sodapop. When I say a time to be home, you're to be home, understood little brother? I don't want you getting into trouble or hurt," Darry affirmed.

Pony's eyes widened as he lay quietly listening to what was being said between his brothers.

"No yelling? Not even a punishment? I'd have been grounded for sure and Darry wouldn't have stopped hollering," Pony grumbled out aloud.

"You best get to bed, little buddy and I'm glad you had a fun night," Darry ended.

"Thanks Dar; Sandy had a great time too," Soda responded, giving his older brother a slap on the arm and a cheerful smile.

Pony let out a groan, ' _Sandy' it was always about Sandy._ Pony heard footsteps come down the hall and quickly flicked off the light, not wanting to appear awake when his brother came into the room for he was still too mad at him.

Pony kept his gaze away from the door as he heard the familiar creaking. Shuffling through the dark Soda slipped on his sleepwear and hopped into the bed beside his disgruntled brother.

"Hey kiddo," Soda whispered in Pony's ear.

Pony kept quiet hoping that if he ignored his brother Soda would leave him alone. Soda gently placed his hand on Pony's shoulder.

"Pony, I know you ain't asleep; I saw you out on the porch not fifteen minutes ago; you can't go to sleep that quick," Soda stated.

Pony frowned, "Leave me alone Soda."

Pony made a move to shrug Soda's hand off.

"Come on Pone, you ain't still sore that you couldn't come to the races?"

"It doesn't matter," Pony grumbled.

"Pony talk to me; you know you can always talk to me; we talk real good," Soda offered.

Pony turned to face Soda. "Why would you want to talk to me when you're so happy with Sandy," Pony spat.

"Ponyboy it ain't like that and you know that. Sandy's my girl, but you're my little brother," Soda defended, trying to be the bigger man and encourage his younger brother to understand, despite his tiredness and frustrations over Pony's behaviour.

Not getting any response, Soda went on to explain his reasoning so the conversation could be over and they could get some sleep.

"Ponyboy you and I always go the races together, I just wanted to take Sandy this one time."

"Sure," Pony mumbled in a curtly manner.

"Ponyboy, look: I'm sorry if I upset you, savvy? We can go next time; promise."

Pony turned his head to look over his shoulder to stare at his brother again.

"No you won't Soda; you'll just take Sandy again. Promises are made to be broken!" Pony spat in a low whisper and flopped his head back against the pillow.

"Fine, that's the way you feel; I'm not talking about this anymore with you tonight, Ponyboy; you're being selfish!" Soda finally snapped.

Soda felt like he was going around in circles with his brother tonight and couldn't stop the pending hurt of being torn between his family and the girl he loved. Soda didn't know why Pony was behaving so difficult with Sandy; he thought she was nice.

Soda turned away from his brother so they were back to back in the bed and rested his head on his pillow.

Pony fought against his anger that was building inside him. How could Soda say _he_ was selfish? Soda was the one wasting time with some bimbo greaser girl. _Did he not care about him anymore?_ Pony thought.

Pony gave a final huff, knowing it was time to put his plan into action before he lost his brother forever. Pony closed his eyes with hope that tomorrow would be a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those supporting this story through following, favouriting and reviewing. Enjoy this next chapter, and remember it's all just a story.**

 **Chapter 6**

The following day Darry was called into work and Soda had a late morning shift, which would leave Ponyboy on his own for the day.

Pony sat at the breakfast table as Darry dished out the freshly scrambled eggs on Pony's and Soda's plates respectfully.

Darry stared between his younger brothers noting the silence. Pony would occasionally glare at Soda but no words were spoken.

Darry gave a huff, finally having enough of his brother's awkward behaviours and pulled a chair out from the table to sit down.

"Alright you two: what's going on now?" Darry demanded in his usual firm tone.

"Nothing's going on, Dar," Soda replied in a low tone, indicating to the oldest brother that indeed something had occurred between them.

"Ponyboy?" Darry questioned sternly, sitting up tall to glare at Pony.

"Nothing," Pony replied, giving the shortest reply possible.

"Hmm, then what's with all the silence, little brothers?" Darry questioned.

Soda shrugged, with his eyes never leaving his plate of food as he continued to eat.

"I got nothing to say."

Darry crossed his arms over his chest.

"I find that hard to believe, Sodapop, especially when you were so talkative last night. So one of you two better tell me what's going on; Ponyboy?"

Pony connected his eyes with his brother.

"Why you looking at me like that; it ain't got anything to do with me," Pony said; his voice rising slightly.

"Watch it Ponyboy, I'm just asking. Well we ain't got time now to get to the bottom of this but rest assured I will find out what's going on with you two," Darry responded, standing up from his chair.

"Finish up your breakfast boys," Darry ordered.

Soda and Pony went back to eating in silence and Darry shook his head.

When Soda had finished he dropped his plate in the sink and rushed out to get himself ready for work.

"Ponyboy listen: with Soda and I at work all day I'd like you to fix dinner and also do a few chores around the house."

Pony was too lost in his thoughts of putting his 'No-Sandy' plan into progress that he'd only just heard Darry speak.

"Ponyboy, did you hear what I asked?" Darry repeated.

This time Pony looked up at his brother.

"Sorry Darry; I was just thinking. Yeah I heard: do chores and make dinner."

Darry raised one eyebrow skeptically at his brother.

"I will write you out a list of chores I want done today and after that because you'll be on your lonesome for most of the day you can ask Two-Bit or Johnny to come over, but I don't want you going out and wandering around town."

Pony thought over Darry's words, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Pony needed to leave the house and wander across town in order for his plan to work.

Soda and Darry made a move to leave. Soda gave Pony a short and sharp farewell, only proving Darry's suspicions further that something had gone on between them.

"Goodbye Ponyboy!" Darry called and with a light shove pushed Soda out the door.

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

Pony listened for the truck to leave the driveway and got started straight on his chores; hurriedly finishing them so he had more time to work on his plan.

Pony completed the laundry, tied up the living room and hall, and put the garbage out. The time was just after twelve. Pony went into his bedroom to fish for a pen and paper and returned back to the living room where he flopped down on the couch and began his master plan.

On drive to work, Darry again questioned Soda about the morning's happenings only to receive a shrug from Soda.

"What can I tell ya Darry; I don't know what's going on with Ponyboy," Soda finally confessed after explaining what had happened the previous night in their room.

"Well I ain't happy that Pony's giving you so much trouble about Sandy; I'll have a talk with him later, but it sounds like Ponyboy is getting a bit of a jealous streak."

"You really think that's all?" Soda queried.

"Sounds so, little buddy; after all it's always just been you hanging with him now think of it this way: how would you feel if you were him and then your brother started hanging with you less?"

"But I don't get it Dar; doesn't Pony realize he's my kid brother and I love him?"

"Sodapop, I don't know what goes on in that boy's head sometimes, but he is only finding his feet," Darry explained.

Soda sighed, considering what his brother had just said; it made some sense. _Guess I just have to make Pony realize I can care about him too and he ain't being replaced,_ Soda thought.

Darry pulled up outside the DX.

"Have a good day at work, Sodapop."

"Thanks Dar, you too, and remember to keep safe," Soda smiled, getting out of the truck.

"You know I will, little buddy," Darry fare-welled.

Soda watched Darry drive off and went inside the garage to meet Steve.

Pony was scribbling words over and over on the paper, trying to work out the right thing to say. So far time had passed and he hadn't gotten anywhere with his letters. Pony thought long and hard about what to write, not wanting the letter to sound too abrupt or too cruel, because that just wasn't like Soda. No he _had_ to make it sound like Soda.

Pony chewed on the back on his pen, nervously then thought up the perfect starting line. As soon as pen hit paper again, the flow of the letter took over and soon Pony had finally finished his handiwork.

Pony smiled proudly, "If this doesn't stop Sandy interfering with Soda..." Pony left his whisper hanging and after a quick re-read, he folded the letter up nicely and slipped it inside an envelope, writing in big letters: 'Sandy'.

Pony wasted no more time in rushing out the door; leaving the screen door swinging and running towards Sandy's house. From having listened to Soda ranting about where Sandy lived, Pony knew exactly where the softly spoken, blonde's house was, having walked past the street many times whilst walking back from the movie house.

Pony rushed faster in hopes of not only getting his plan done but he did not want to chance any run-ins with the socs, nor the Shepard gang.

Last time Tim Shepard had caught Pony wandering through this part of town, even though it was only four blocks away from their house, Tim had taken him home in which Darry had not been impressed by the teen's walk about, so Pony really did not want to get caught.

Reaching Sandy's house, Pony could see the blonde through the window talking on the phone. Before he could second-guess his decision, Pony jogged up the driveway and placed the letter under the mat of the doorway, ringing the bell and briskly running off.

Pony watched as Sandy smiled and pressed down the phone, walking nearer towards the door. _This is it!_

Sandy opened the door and looked around with curiosity before laying her eyes on the envelope over the door mat. Pony watched Sandy lean down to pick up the letter and open the envelope.

Sandy's cheery smile turned to a frown and Pony saw tears come from Sandy's eyes as she clutched the letter. It didn't take long for the upset teen to rush inside and slam the door, devastated.

Pony couldn't help but smile at his plan. He stood up from his hiding place and wanting to enjoy the moment, strolled slowly towards home; not caring if he was seen or got in trouble from Darry later, because for him he'd gotten what he wanted: Soda back, all to himself.

Arriving home just after four in the afternoon, Pony had a few more hours to pass before having to make a start on dinner. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders Pony flopped down on the couch and opened his book, submerging himself in the pages, reading chapter after chapter.

By the time Soda and Darry arrived home they could smell the pleasant aroma of seasoned vegetables and roast chicken coming from the kitchen. Darry placed down his tools and Soda tossed off his shoes, to which Darry gave a quick frown.

"Sodapop, can you not even wait two minutes before tossing your shoes on the floor?"

Soda smiled cheekily, "Come on Dar; I'm home, what's it matter?"

Darry shook his head, brushing off his brother's comment. No amount of nagging had ever stopped Soda from tossing his shoes, even when their parents were around Soda just had the habit of wanting to run around without his shoes.

Darry made his way into the kitchen.

"Hi Ponyboy, it smells great in here," Darry commented, slapping Pony on the shoulder.

"Hi Dar, thanks."

"You done all the chores like I asked you to?"

Pony nodded with a smile. "Yep: every last one."

Soda stood against the wall of the kitchen watching his younger brother.

"Hi: Sodapop," Pony greeted.

Soda smiled; pleased to see Pony had come to his senses since that morning.

"Hi Pony,"

"How long's dinner gonna be kiddo?" Darry asked.

"It shouldn't be more than half an hour," Pony responded.

"Sounds good, that'll give me a chance to grab a shower and get out of these dirty clothes. It was pretty messy at the house I was at today," Darry explained.

"Yeah Darry, you're filthy!" Soda teased.

Darry raised his brow at Soda's comment. Darry made his way out of the kitchen when he turned to face Pony once more.

"Oh and Ponyboy, I want to have a talk with you after dinner," Darry said sternly.

Pony froze, _had Darry found out about the letter?_

"It's about what happened this morning and what has been happening kiddo," Darry finished, allowing Pony to sigh with relief, before the teen realized he would likely be in for a lecture. _Why did Darry have to go and ruin a perfectly good day with talking about this morning?_

Soda went to make his way out of the kitchen when Pony called out to him and jogging up beside him.

"Soda?" Soda turned to look down at Pony.

"Yeah Pony; what's up?"

Pony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Soda I'm sorry for acting rough towards you lately," Pony apologized.

A wide smile spread over Soda's face, he couldn't be happier that Pony was accepting the situation. Remembering Darry's talk from the morning Soda came to the conclusion that it must have been hard for Pony and in no way did he want that.

"It's all good, Ponyboy. I accept your apology, come here," Soda implied, opening his arms to pull Pony into a hug.

Pony was covered in the warmth of his brother's hug, feeling an instant sense of comfort.

"I'm glad we're friends again, I was beginning to get sad without my special little brother's talks and cuddles," Soda whispered; holding Pony tight.

Soda wanted to be subtle in the way he told Pony how important he was to him; he did not want to make Pony think of any reason that he was being replaced.

Pony squashed himself against his brother's chest. "Thanks Soda."

After the brothers cleaned up dinner, Darry called Pony down to his room.

"Sit down Pony," Darry instructed.

Pony did so and waited for his brother's lecture.

"Ponyboy about Soda and you..."

"I apologized to him before dinner Darry; we're all good now," Pony defended quietly; always intimidated by his oldest brother.

"Yes I can see that things between you two are better, but it's not just that. Ponyboy I feel you've been struggling to accept Soda going out with Sandy and I know you sometimes feel left out if Soda chooses to hang out with her over taking you out, but you have to understand Soda's older now and he can go out with a girl if he wants too, without his little brother causing troubles and being jealous," Darry explained.

Pony scowled at his brother's words. _Jealous; what was Darry thinking? I'm not jealous of anything, I just don't think Sandy's right for Soda._ Pony thought.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Pony shook himself from his thoughts. "Sorry Darry?"

Darry heavily sighed, wondering if Pony every really paid any attention at all.

"I said have we got an understanding about your issues with Soda hanging out with Sandy?"

Pony nodded, "Sure Dar; whatever you say."

"Good, well you got about two more hours before bedtime so you can go out with Soda and I to watch TV or stay in your room and read; I don't mind."

Pony stood up from his brother's bed and headed into the living room to spend time with his brothers. Pony sat beside Soda on the couch, to which Soda slung his arm around Pony's shoulder; the two snuggling together.

Joining them in his recliner, Darry noticed a forlorn look on Soda's face.

"What's up: little buddy?" Darry queried.

"I don't know. I just went to call Sandy to see how she was going tonight..."

"Spending up on the telephone bill again yes," Darry raised his brow as he spoke.

"Well her Grandma said she didn't want to talk to me," Soda explained.

"Did she say why?" Darry asked.

Pony turned to look at Darry with wide eyes but staying as quiet as a mouse; stiffening in his brother's hold.

"Nah; didn't say. Why would she not want to talk to me; I thought we were good?" Soda questioned.

"Well maybe she just has homework and didn't want to be disturbed," Darry suggested.

"Yeah maybe you're right, she does like to be smart; just like Pony here," Soda smiled at Pony and giving his upper arm a squeeze.

Pony flinched at Soda's touch, letting his doubts take hold of him now: _Had I done the right thing? What if Soda does get really upset? He still has me though; that has to mean something?_

Soda hadn't missed Pony's reaction and stared down at his baby brother.

"You okay Pone; a little cold?" Pony glanced up at Soda's comforting, warm eyes; this connection they had could never be ruined right?

"Yeah," Pony said simply.

Soda smiled and pulled Pony in closer to his body. What the youngest greaser didn't know was that his actions were about to lead to disastrous consequences.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to all that have been supporting my story through reading and following, and also to those who have left a review:**

 **Kaygreaser** **,** **mycookiegirl** **,** **StayGold3** **,** **Lovetoread75, ****GreaserG1rl201** **,** **Independence Undervalued** **,** **4Dedicated** **,** **atyler4474** **,** **Fan** **, and** **Ponygirlrunner25. **

**Chapter 7**

The following morning Pony stretched himself out of bed, feeling the best he'd been in days. He watched as Soda gave a groan, also pulling himself up from the bed.

Pony let out a chuckle at his older brother.

"What you laughing at Pone?" Soda grumbled.

"You: you always hate the mornings," Pony explained, baring a wide smile as he stood up from the bed.

"I don't know anyone who could like the mornings," Soda groaned.

"Darry does," Pony joked.

Soda laughed at Pony's expression, "Yeah a bit too much."

Pony chuckled and grabbed a fresh tee-shirt and pants to put on.

"Hey Pony you got any plans for tonight?" Soda asked; now fully out of bed, fumbling around the room to gather up his work uniform.

Pony shook his head in response.

"I was thinking maybe tonight after you finish with your school projects and stuff we could go out to the Dingo then see a movie; just you and me," Soda smiled, trying to make a peace offering to his younger brother.

Pony couldn't believe his ears: Soda wanted to hang with him again and _just_ him.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Soda reached his brother after having been on the opposite side of the room and ruffled his hair.

"Soda!" Pony protested.

Pony had just been neatly combing his hair and now Soda messed it all up. Soda rushed away as Pony made a run for him; items crashing on the floor and the two boys tripping as they chased each other in play.

"Soda, Pony: breakfast!" Darry's loud voice boomed down the hall and into the boy's bedroom.

"Those boys better be up," Darry grumbled; setting the plates down on the table.

It was always a miracle if he didn't have to go back into their rooms of a morning and nag them up. Darry heard a crash followed by a loud yelp from Soda.

"Yep; they're up," Darry mumbled and switching off the eggs and bacon, Darry wandered down to the boys room to investigate the noise.

Darry crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the sight in front of him: Pony was leaning down to his brother with his hair all disheveled, while Soda was on the ground holding his foot and moaning.

"What on earth is going on in here? Look at this mess," Darry stated.

Soda and Pony looked around the room at the mess on the floor and had they not have been chasing and mucking around Soda never would have tripped on some clothes and kicked his bare toe hard on the edge of the bed.

Soda glanced up at Darry with a pout on his face.

"I kicked my toe, Dar."

Soda waved his toe in the air.

"How'd you manage that, little buddy? You two playing around in here?" Darry asked, raising his brow.

Pony looked at the floor, avoiding his brother's question then took one glimpse at Soda before the two youngest brothers burst out laughing. Darry shook his head, trying to not smile himself; he loved seeing his brothers mucking about and having fun, but there was always a place a time for that.

Darry went back to his seriousness mode.

"Well I think it's a little too early to be playing games, and besides you both ain't gonna be late today, so hurry up; I got breakfast waiting," Darry lectured.

Pony straightened up and started combing his hair again and Soda finally got up from the ground.

"I gotta have a shower first," Soda stated.

"You should have been having one instead of causing a mess in here."

Soda shrugged and grabbing his work clothes, rushed into the bathroom.

"You never leave much time for a good breakfast before work Sodapop!" Darry yelled, but all that came from the bathroom was Soda's singing.

Pony wasn't too far behind Darry in making it to the kitchen and taking a seat.

"You got all your weekend homework ready for today?" Darry questioned, noticing the wide smile on Pony's face.

"Yeah I done it all on Saturday," Pony said proudly.

"Good man," Darry answered.

Taking a seat beside his brother with his plate of breakfast Darry just had to ask.

"Why you so happy today, Pony?"

Pony swallowed some of his food and looked up to his brother.

"Soda promised we could hang out at the Dingo and go see a movie tonight," Pony replied.

"Did he now? Does he realize it's a school night?" Darry implied.

Ponyboy groaned, he was looking forward to his special time with Soda and did not want Darry to ruin that by saying he could not go.

"Darry please don't say I can't go, I haven't hung out with Soda in ages; you said so last night," Pony pleaded.

"Ponyboy don't give me that look and say that; you hang with Soda at home all the time."

Pony sulked back in his chair. He not only wanted to spend time with Soda, he _needed_ to spend this time with Soda.

"What'd I miss?" Soda's cheerful voice sung in the room as the middle Curtis entered.

Pony kept his gaze on his food.

"Pony was telling me how you told him he could go out with you tonight," Darry announced, using his authority voice.

Soda shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Yeah I said that," Soda replied.

"As yours and Pony's guardian, you know you have to run things by me first, Sodapop. It's a school night and I don't like Pony going out on a school night."

Pony frowned at his brother, running ideas through his mind on how he and Soda could still go out even if Darry said no.

"I know that Dar; it was only gonna be for the afternoon," Soda explained.

Pony flicked his eyes from both his brothers. _Come on Soda, make Darry say yes._

Pony could tell Darry was in his thinking phase as he always had a particular look: a finger pressed firmly over his upper lip, squinted eyes that flicked back and forth as if he was reading a book, and a slightly furrowed brow, meant he was considering the pros and cons of an idea; it was almost as if Pony could envision the cognitive works within his older brother's mind.

"Darry please can I go out with Soda tonight; just this once?" Pony pleaded, unable to wait patiently for his brother's decision.

Darry averted his eyes to Soda, "You will have Pony back by eight?"

Soda nodded. "On the dot!" he said triumphantly.

Darry then turned to Pony, "And you had better get all your homework done from school today, no exceptions."

Pony nodded, "I will Dar."

"Yeah he will. I said I won't take him unless it's done," Soda said, feeling mighty proud of himself.

Darry gave a nod of his head and took his hand away from his face.

"Alright, you can go."

Pony instantly smiled, feeling full of glee inside.

"But remember my rules, both of you," Darry warned.

Soda happily swung his arm around Pony's shoulder.

"We're gonna have a good time and won't disobey your rules," Soda sassed, causing Pony to smile in admiration towards his brother.

Darry humph'd at Soda's reply. "Yeah alright, little buddy, but next time just confirm with a lot less sass; hear me?"

Soda chuckled and stood up from the table, rushing to grab his shoes.

"Come on boys, get in the truck," Darry instructed.

Pony and Soda rushed out the door with Darry following.

Pony stared out the window of Darry's truck, watching the worn down buildings and the blue sky, wondering how he was ever going to get through his day of school when he was eagerly looking forward to his night hanging with Soda.

Everything was back to normal. Everything was going to be perfect; or so he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those supporting my story, through reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Chapter 8**

"That'll be four dollars and sixty-five cents," Soda informed.

A man in his late thirties handed Soda the money for his fuel before leaving. Steve watched the man leave and turned back to his buddy.

"So the kid finally stopped acting like a brat after all the crying and whining he did on Saturday night," Steve snickered; continuing their conversation from before.

"Don't say that about my brother, but if you must know I promised to take him out tonight to hang; just him and me."

"So things are back to normal then, or has the kid just manipulated ya to think he's all good?" Steve inquired.

Soda slapped his buddy in the chest.

"Don't say that about my brother. Ponyboy won't do a thing like that; he ain't you," Soda said defensively.

"Hey I take offense!" Steve retorted.

Soda gave Steve a questioning look with his eye raised.

"Well alright, _maybe,_ I do sometimes do that, but it's not like I do it to my buddies."

Soda smiled and gave a shrug.

"Anyway, I guess things are back to normal," Soda replied.

Steve gave his eyes a flick to gesture towards the entrance.

"Speaking of normal, there's someone who seems less than normal; what happened?"

Soda turned to where his buddy was gesturing, and saw Sandy walking towards the DX at a faster pace than normal.

Soda noticed a white paper in her hand and her usual bubbly soft cheeks appeared lacking in colour; except for the red puffiness of her eyes that Soda noticed as Sandy approached closer.

Soda ran out of the garage, approaching his highly upset girlfriend.

"Sandy, honey; what's wrong?"

Soda reached his hand out in his most comforting gesture.

"Don't you honey me, Sodapop Patrick Curtis; how could you?" Sandy yelled out shakily.

"Could you not tell me yourself?"

Soda watched in surprise as Sandy let out a hitched sob, with tears slipping from her eyes.

"Sandy, honey I don't know what you're talking about," Soda defended softly.

"Don't call me that!" Sandy yelled and turned away.

Soda saw Sandy shaking the piece of paper in the air before turning back to face Soda.

"You're a liar, Sodapop! I thought you were different but you're just like every other guy I've met: a jerk!" Sandy yelled as huge tear drops dripped down her face.

Soda felt his heart crush; he still didn't know what this was all about. Soda's eyes began to well up with water.

"Sandy, please. I really don't know what this is about," Soda pleaded, again reaching his hands out to touch his distraught teen girlfriend.

"Soda, don't touch me! In fact stay away from me; I _never_ want to see you again!"

Sandy tossed the letter at a confused Soda and stormed off.

Soda blinked back his tears.

"Whoa, that was intense; what did you do?" Steve asked, leaning against the entrance to the DX and wiping his hands on a rag.

"I didn't do anything," Soda replied quietly, second guessing himself for what he _may_ have done.

Soda leaned down and picked up the piece of paper Sandy had tossed at him.

"What's that man?"

Soda slowly unraveled the paper and began reading:

 _Dear Sandy_

 _I must be honest and tell you I no longer want anything to do with you. You have no potential to be a girl of mine and in fact wish I had never met you._

 _Signed_

 _Sodapop Patrick Curtis_

Soda's face paled as he read the words on the page over and over, wishing he could just snap himself out of this dream. The writing was messy with some spelling errors but Soda knew that handwriting anywhere: the handwriting of his little brother, Ponyboy.

Soda's sadness instantly turned to rage and he stopped the tears from falling. _How could Ponyboy do something like this?_

Soda scrunched his fists around the paper, never in his life feeling so hurt by and angry towards Ponyboy that he wanted to punch him like he did to guys in a rumble.

"Soda, hey Soda!" Steve called, now standing beside his buddy.

Steve looked over Soda's shoulder and read the letter.

"I thought you liked her, why'd you go write that?" Steve asked, slapping Soda on the shoulder.

Soda angrily jerked his shoulder at Steve's reaction, showing the greaser that he was one fired up teen.

"I did like her. I loved her! I was not the one that wrote this: Ponyboy did!" Soda snapped.

Steve stared wide-eyed. "Far-out what is that kid thinking?"

"I'm about to find out; he should be home by now!" Soda shouted, taking a glance at his watch and seeing the time read three-fifteen.

Steve nodded, "Go ahead buddy, I'll finish up here and give that brother of yours a fist for me!"

Soda stuffed the letter into his jeans pocket as Steve was continually punching his fist, eager to give the youngest Curtis a piece of his mind too.

"Thanks Steve; you're a pal," Soda grumbled with little emotion.

Soda sighed and stormed his way down the street at a fast pace to reach home.

* * *

Ponyboy was at the kitchen table speedily working on his homework which for once he was eager to start as soon as he'd gotten through the doors at three.

Pony startled when he heard the loud sound of the front screen door flinging open then slamming shut.

"Ponyboy!" Soda shouted.

"In the kitchen!" Pony called back, not picking up on his brother's tense, anger fueled emotion.

In seconds Soda had stormed into the kitchen, glaring hard at Ponyboy.

"Hi Soda, you're home early. I'm almost finished my homework so we can go out," Pony said cheerfully.

Soda scoffed.

"I ain't taking you anywhere Ponyboy Curtis!" Soda snapped; spitting out his venomous words and taking Pony by surprise; his eyes widening.

"But you promised Soda."

Soda only shook his head in anger. Pony now sensed something was up with his brother when he hadn't received the cheerful reply, or softening on his gaze towards him.

"What's wrong, Soda?" Pony asked, feeling etched with concern.

"What's wrong?" Soda spat.

"This is what's wrong, Ponyboy!" Soda yelled and waved the letter in the air.

"How could you?!"

Pony instantly realized it was the letter he had written to Sandy. _How had Soda found out about that? I'm sure to be in a world of trouble now._

Pony shuddered and looked down shamefully, unable to face his brother; Soda was _never_ meant to find out about this.

"Have you anything to say? What kind of brother does that? I'd certainly never do something like this to you Ponyboy!" Soda yelled.

Pony had tears bubbling at a rapid rate in his eyes.

"Soda I'm sorry," Pony whispered.

Soda shook his head. "I'm ashamed of you Ponyboy; never had I thought my little brother would be so heartless!" Soda snapped.

Pony didn't know what else to say, this was all turning out wrong. Pony just stared at his brother who once loved him more than anything and saw only hatred in his eyes. Pony was convinced Soda hated him and maybe he did have a reason to.

Pony let out a pained heart-felt cry.

"Soda..." Pony sobbed, just instantly wanting to make it up to his brother.

"No Ponyboy Michael: stay out of my life!" Soda yelled and stormed off to his bedroom, allowing tears to fall rapidly.

Pony waited a brief second to recover from his shock before running out of the kitchen behind Soda, but the young teen was too late; Soda had already slammed the bedroom door shut.

Pony collapsed onto the couch, face down; sobbing hard. Not long after Darry opened the front door and instantly frowned seeing his little brother so upset on the couch.

Dropping his keys and tools, Darry rushed over towards Pony and placed a large hand firmly on the teens back.

"Ponyboy what's wrong; why are you upset, baby?"

Pony shook his head into the couch cushion.

"I can't tell you," Pony sobbed.

"Why not; I know I don't always come across as understanding but you can talk to me, Ponyboy," Darry said in his softest voice Pony had ever heard.

Pony twisted his head around to face his brother and Darry sighed upon seeing Pony's tear-stained face.

"I didn't mean to Dar," Pony choked out.

"Didn't mean to what, little man?" Darry queried, finding it frustrating that Pony was not opening up and telling the now worried older brother what was going on.

Pony again shook his head into the couch; he couldn't bare telling Darry the truth for he was guilt-ridden and ashamed and if Soda hated him, surely Darry would too and there was no way Pony was going to lose both his brothers.

Darry sighed heavily upon receiving no further responses from Pony.

Rubbing his little brother's hair softly, Darry asked, "Is Soda home yet?"

Pony nodded. Darry then furrowed his brow; whenever Pony was upset Soda _always_ comforted him.

"Why isn't he here with you? Does he know you're upset and hurt?" Darry questioned.

Pony didn't answer and only sobbed harder. Now Darry _really_ wanted to find out what was going on.

Darry stood up and walked down towards the hall.

"Sodapop are you here? Will you come out here please?!" Darry yelled.

Soda pulled himself up from the bed, pleased that Darry had come home so he had someone in charge to tell of what his brother did.

Soda emerged from the bedroom and Darry noticed Soda was also in tears. _What in the world is going on here?_ Darry thought.

"Sodapop what happened here and why are you crying too?" Darry demanded.

"Did you two boys have another fight?" Darry asked with frustration clear in his tone.

"You two were happier than ever this morning," Darry continued.

Soda glared at Ponyboy.

"It's more than that! Sandy and I broke up because of _him_ ," Soda angrily spat and pointed at his younger brother.

Pony buried his face deeper into the couch, just wanting to be swallowed up, for he felt both his brother's eyes on him; suffocating him.

"Come on Sodapop, you can't blame Ponyboy for your relationship troubles with Sandy; maybe she just wasn't ready for a relationship?" Darry offered, thinking that Soda had fought with Pony after being hurt by Sandy's choice to break up.

Soda only shook his head.

"Yes I can blame him because look at what he did!"

Soda then shoved the scrunched up letter he had not let go of since running to his room towards his older brother. Darry curiously took the paper and un-crinkled it, making a quick glance at Pony whose face was becoming hotter with shame.

"It's Ponyboy's writing. He wrote that and sent it to Sandy so we could break up. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore Darry," Soda exclaimed as tears fell down his face again.

As Darry read over the letter he clenched his fists and felt the blood begin to rise inside him as he raged. Darry folded the letter back up and kept a hold of it in his hand as he turned and gazed sternly at his youngest brother.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you get up and go to your room; right now!" Darry bellowed.

Pony flinched at Darry's booming voice; his brother was furious.

Pony pulled himself up from the couch, avoiding all eye contact with his brothers, but he could sense their hard, angry gazes drilling into him.

Quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve Pony chased down to the bedroom, being left with a heavy heart full of guilt and the worry of having his brothers and only real family not love him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all supporting my story.**

 **Chapter 9**

Darry watched as tears slipped down Soda's face.

"I loved her Darry. I've never loved a girl like this before. What if Sandy is the only one I'll ever meet?" Soda pleaded.

Darry tried to hide his smirk and rested a heavy hand on Soda's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find another girl who's just right for you, Pepsi-Cola. I know it's always hard the first time," Darry comforted.

"You ever been in love Dar?"

Darry nodded, "Yeah Pepsi, I have. You remember my girl Diane; I must have been going with her when I was about your age."

Soda sniffed and nodded.

"She the one with the brown hair in a pretty bow, the gang kept teasing ya about?"

Darry nodded, "Yeah. Well when she had to move away I was devastated. My point Sodapop is that you will move on; it just takes time. I know that's no excuse for what Pony done but know it's not the end of the world."

Soda nodded and wiped his sleeve over his eyes.

"Why don't you stay out here and watch television while I go talk with Ponyboy?" Darry suggested.

Soda nodded.

"Make sure you tell him I'm still real mad at him; it was a dirty trick he did," Soda requested softly with harshness still present in his tone at talk of his younger brother.

"Don't you worry Sodapop; Ponyboy is in for some serious explaining and he is not gonna get off easy."

Darry took a deep breath and folded the letter up firmly under on arm, making his way as calmly as possible to Ponyboy's room; emotions inside ready to explode at any moment.

Darry swung open the bedroom door and found Pony with his knees scrunched to his chest, sobbing as he had been in the living room.

"Ponyboy Curtis I want a full explanation of this and I want it right now!" Darry yelled.

Pony glanced up at Darry who stood tall with his arms firmly folded over his chest.

"Do you realize how much you hurt Soda by doing something like this?" Darry yelled, waving the letter in the air.

"I didn't mean to hurt Soda. I just...I don't know why..."

"Oh you must know why Ponyboy; you don't always use your head but you know when to think! Let me just tell you what I thought when I read this: shocked first off, then my mind thought about Mum and Dad; what would they think of you having done this? My guess, Ponyboy is that they would have been as disappointed in you as I am!" Darry admonished.

Pony squeezed his knees tighter and let more tears fall. Darry was right; their parents would be disappointed and Pony hated the thought of disappointing their legacy.

"So Ponyboy I want to hear your explanation," Darry demanded and stared hard at his little brother.

Pony shrugged.

"I just...Soda was spending so much time with Sandy; I didn't want to lose him," Pony mumbled.

"Ponyboy: that is ridiculous. I thought we talked about you being jealous of Soda going out and if I remember clearly I warned you to stop with your childish behaviour over it; didn't I?"

Pony shrugged in agreement and Darry shook his head.

"Let us talk about how Sandy got this letter too, hmm? Something tells me she got this the same day you were at home when Soda and I were working and that would only mean you left the house and went across town; by your lonesome might I presume?" Darry raged.

Pony nodded and wiped his eyes on his knees. Darry slammed his hand against the wall.

"Ponyboy how many times do I have to tell you not to go across town by yourself, especially without me knowing about it; what if you got jumped, huh? Bet you didn't think of that, did you?"

Pony wanted to protest and tell Darry he _had_ thought of that but figured, _'what's the point?'_ his voice would be too quiet for Darry to hear and who was he kidding; why would Darry even listen: his rules were broken and that was it.

Darry let out a loud huff not getting much response from his brother.

"Ponyboy I am sick of repeating myself with you; what's it gonna take huh?! Since you seem so keen on writing letters, you are going to write an apology letter to both Soda _and_ Sandy and they had better be genuine. You can expect I will check them over before you give them. Along with that you are grounded for three weeks, in which you will do extra chores and there most certainly will not be any pleasurable activities!" Darry set the law.

"Yes Darry; I'm sorry," Pony croaked out, never feeling as terrible as he had at this moment in his entire life.

"Ponyboy: if you ever do something so sneaky and hurtful to someone in the family again, I promise you it will be the sorriest day of your life," Darry finished with a low warn; to Ponyboy this often was worse than being hollered at.

Pony took another look up at Darry's disappointed face.

"Have you finished your homework?" Darry asked gruffly after a few minutes of silence; except for Pony's continual sobbing.

"Not all of it," Pony responded quietly.

"Well you get and finish that and then I want a start on those letters. I expect to see that done by the end of tonight; is that clear?"

"Yes Darry," Pony said barely above a whisper.

Darry turned ready to walk out of the bedroom.

"Darry?"

Darry glared hard at his brother.

"My school books and homework is out in the kitchen."

"Very well, go and get it and come straight back to your room," Darry ordered.

Pony wasted no time in shuffling off the bed and hastily wiping his tears as he made his way into the kitchen grabbing his books and homework. Pony went back into his room and closed the door; dropping his work onto his desk and sliding into his chair.

A little while later Pony heard the door open in which Soda walked in and quickly made a grab for his favourite comic before making an attempt to rush out.

"Soda, wait please. I want to say I'm sorry," Pony called out.

Soda squinted with his eyes, and gave Pony a dirty stare.

"I ain't listening to you and I don't care. You can stuff your sorries! I hope Darry chewed you out good Ponyboy Curtis," Soda spat with such anger and hurt in each of his words.

Soda turned; not looking back at his brother and slammed the bedroom door. A new wave of tears overcome Pony and he flopped himself carelessly down upon his desk with his head hiding in the crook of his arms. Ponyboy let out loud heaving sobs. How could one action of jealousy cause such hot-footed repercussions?


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Apologies for the delay in updates. Thank you all for your support in reading, following and favouriting. Also to those who reviewed:** **StayGold3** **,** **kaygreaser** **,** **mycookiegirl** **,** **Lovetoread75** **,** **GreaserG1rl201** **,** **Unknown Identity 90** **,** **Bob** **,** **I love the outsiders** **,** **Danielle** **and everyone else from previous chapters.**

 **In response to guest ' Dozer' no I am not British but British-English is my written language, and in response to 'PartyShoes16' I get the characterization isn't spot on and the reason behind using some US and British vocabulary about the car talk is because I am not familiar with US cars/vocabulary so that was due to research. **

**Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Pony dried his eyes but still sat miserably at his desk finishing off his homework. He shut his books and proceeded to pull out a piece of paper, wondering how writing a letter was going to change anything between him and Soda.

Pony decided to make a start on Soda's apology letter first but after much thought and timeless gazing at a blank sheet of paper, Pony came to the realization it was harder than he thought.

Pony heard heavy footsteps outside the bedroom door and within a few seconds saw the door burst open to reveal his oldest brother.

"Ponyboy, dinner is ready!" Darry notified gruffly; his hand still firm around the door handle.

Pony dropped his pen down and stood up from the desk. He had been starving but after the afternoon's fiasco he had begun to lose his appetite.

Pony was about to exit the room when Darry raised a hand up to stop him.

"You will eat dinner then come straight back to your room. I do not want to hear one word out of you at the dinner table and that includes any apology attempts to Sodapop; he is too upset and I do not want eruptions over dinner," Darry ordered.

Pony silently nodded, willing himself not to cry again.

"How far along are you with your letters?"

Pony glanced up at his towering brother's intimidating eyes.

"I was just about to when..."

Darry instantly cut Pony off.

"Have you even finished your homework?" Darry demanded with slight annoyance.

Pony turned his face down.

"Yes, honest Darry," Pony mumble.

"Well remember I want those letters done _tonight_ or you will find yourself with serious consequences," Darry warned.

"Now out and into the kitchen Ponyboy," Darry ordered, pointing out of the bedroom.

Pony shuffled his way past his brother not saying a word, though wondering how he was ever going to get himself out of this mess of his brothers hating him.

Soda was already seated at the table and only glared at Ponyboy for a brief second before turning away and deliberately giving Pony the cold shoulder.

Soda and Darry ate their dinner hungrily, with Soda not skipping out on showing his frustrations by continuously scrapping and digging his knife and fork across his plate.

Pony pushed his squashed down meatloaf all over his plate before forcing down small bites every so often; food really didn't taste good if you weren't enjoying it with company.

Darry eyed his kid brother's reluctance to eat.

"Ponyboy stop messin' with your dinner and eat," he ordered firmly.

Pony stopped playing with his food, taking in slow mouthfuls.

When Darry was satisfied that Pony had eaten enough he ordered the young teenage back to his room. Pony returned to his room without question and sat back down at his desk, again staring at the blank piece of paper.

 _I have to get something written, otherwise Darry will really be mad,_ Pony thought. After much time chewing on the base of his pen, Pony finally put pen to paper and by the time nine-thirty had come he had managed to finish both apology letters however Pony wondered on whether he should chance going out of his room to show Darry or wait until his brother came to him; either way he did not want more trouble.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Pony took the initiative and went out into the living room with the letters. Soda was watching a sports show on the television while Darry occasionally took his eyes away from his paperwork to glance at the television as he sat in his recliner.

Darry immediately sat to attention when he noticed Pony walk into the room.

"Ponyboy what are you doing out of your room?" the older man questioned sternly.

"I...I came to show you the letters; I finished both of them," Pony said timidly, waving the letters in the air.

"Very well, bring them here for me to look over," Darry ordered, moving his paperwork out of the way.

Pony cautiously approached his brother, allowing Darry to swipe the letters out of his hand.

Pony took a glance at Soda who was relaxed comfortably on the couch, feet on the coffee table and arms crossed. Soda however did not even acknowledge that Pony was in the room; eyes staring profusely at the television screen.

Pony turned his eyes down to look at the floor, shifting his feet as he waited for Darry to finish scrupulously reading both letters; making Pony's nerves prickle inside him and feel as though he was being picked apart piece by piece.

Darry finally gave a firm nod and handed the letters back.

"They're acceptable. You can take Sandy's over to her place tomorrow before I start work, that way I can drop you off and back home, but you can give Soda his now," Darry instructed, to which Soda pricked his ears up and gave his brother a look.

"I don't want nothin' from him," Soda spat.

"Sodapop, don't make this worse than it is. Pony has something to give you, now quit watching television for a moment."

Soda huffed but obeyed his older brother's wishes and stared at Ponyboy reluctantly. Pony hesitated, feeling intimidated by his brother's harsh stare.

"Well I'm waiting," Soda snapped.

"Soda, let Pony do what he has to," Darry warned, watching his brother's closely being ready to mediate any fights that arose.

Pony swallowed the huge lump in his throat and handed the letter he'd written for Soda.

"Soda, I'm sorry," Pony whispered. Soda snatched the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Sodapop,_

 _I don't know how to start this but all I know is that I am truly sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you; I was just hurt that Sandy was taking you away from spending time with me._

 _You're the best big brother and I'm lucky to have you. You always understand me and have always done right by me and all I did was hurt you. Will you forgive me, because I miss you so much?_

 _Soda I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry._

 _Love your little brother,_

 _Ponyboy Curtis_

Soda finished reading and glanced up at Pony and in a matter of seconds angrily scrunched up Pony's apology letter, not having one ounce of care over his brother's words and threw the scrunched up letter at Pony's chest.

Pony caught the ball of paper before it dropped to the ground; feeling the burn of Soda's anger in his hands. Soda hastily turned away ready to storm off when Darry stopped him with a shout.

"Sodapop!"

"What? Why should I forgive him Darry; look what he done!" Soda snapped and stormed out of the living room to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Pony's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I said I was sorry and wrote the letter just like you said Darry. Why won't he listen or forgive me?" Pony sobbed and turned to face his oldest brother.

Darry sighed and stood up from his recliner, feeling sorry for his kid brother, even believing himself that Soda had been a bit harsh towards Pony.

Darry softened his gaze then Pony felt something that he didn't feel often; Darry took his strong muscular arms around the smaller teen and held him in a tight hug as Pony continued to sob.

Pony let his head rest against Darry's chest, gaining as much comfort as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry Soda was so harsh and wasn't ready to forgive you. I wish I could make him forgive you but that's up to him baby, but Ponyboy I hope you learn that your actions have consequences," Darry said in his most comforting tone.

Pony nodded his head and stared up at his big brother with teary eyes.

"I want to take it all back Darry; I just want to," Pony sobbed.

Darry rubbed Pony's back and pulled the sad teen away from him. Pony roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and walked towards the coffee table to where he grabbed his packet of cigarettes and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going Ponyboy?"

"I'm just going for one smoke," Pony sniffled.

"Well don't you go too far, it's almost bedtime," Darry said sternly.

Before Pony it to the front door, Soda came storming out of the bedroom.

"I'm staying at Steve's tonight; I can't stand being in the same house as him!" Soda spat, allowing all his built up anger and hurt to cloud his judgment.

Pony became more saddened by his brother's words, softening his eyes and slumping his shoulders.

"Sodapop you cannot just decide this for yourself," Darry stated in a stern manner.

"Well I did. I already called him and he's on his way to pick me up," Soda argued.

Pony couldn't stand anymore and pushed through the front door with a bang.

Heeding a heavy heart, Pony took in the dark surrounds of the front garden, mixed with the dim street lights, as he took a drag of his cigarette. Pony could hear Soda and Darry arguing inside about Soda's choice to stay at Steve's.

Pony drowned out the arguing, becoming lost in his own thoughts, until the screen door banged open. Pony stared at Soda as he stormed out from the door.

"Move Ponyboy; you're in my way!" Soda yelled.

Pony stood in silence; he wasn't even blocking the stairway, he was just near them.

"I'm not in the way," Pony defended pitifully.

Soda stared down at Pony fiercely, "You're _always_ in my way; now move!" Soda snapped.

Pony was taken aback by Soda's harsh words and immensely hurt. Pony shifted backwards away from the stairs, allowing Soda to storm passed without saying a word. Pony watched as Soda jumped into Steve's car and drove away.

Pony by now had ever-flowing tears running down his face. He stubbed out his cigarette, tossing it into the ashtray and stormed back inside. Darry was dumbfounded when Pony stormed straight towards his bedroom.

"Ponyboy," Darry called.

Pony turned and Darry could see the fresh tears on Pony's face. Pony wasted no time in turning away and heading back towards his bedroom.

"Ponyboy wait; I want to talk to you!" Darry requested.

Darry sighed at his brother's lack of response and with not having to wait up for anyone, Darry flicked off the lights and headed to his own room; longing for a good night's rest after the events of the day.

Darry was certain he could hear muffled cries coming from Ponyboy's room but as Darry went to go in, he noticed the light switched off; confirming that his brother did not want to talk and so the oldest Curtis made a mental note to deal with it all in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Darry was up early as normal when Pony shuffled his way into the kitchen.

"Has Soda come home yet?" Pony whispered, having full desperation in his tone.

"Not yet little man. Eat up; remember I'm dropping you at Sandy's today," Darry answered, giving Pony a friendly reminder.

Pony nodded and took a mouthful of food.

While the brothers were eating breakfast, the screen door swung open and Soda raced in. Pony glanced up in hopes that his brother had the chance to calm down and wasn't going to avoid him however his hopes were soon shattered when Soda rushed straight towards his bedroom.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled out.

A few minutes later Soda popped his head out through the hall.

"Hey Darry," he greeted with a wide smile while buttoning up his DX shirt.

Darry frowned. "Sodapop, I would like more than a 'hey Darry' from you when you come back from being out all night. Come and have some breakfast," Darry ordered.

"No can do Dar, Steve's waitin' for me outside. I only came in to grab my DX shirt. I'll get some breakfast on the way!" Soda called back.

"Sodapop this is not acceptable, little buddy. You had better be home tonight because we need to have a talk!" Darry yelled.

Soda rushed into the living room and grabbed his shoes.

"Yeah alright Dar; see you after work."

Darry frowned at his kid brother's haste.

"Fine, see you Sodapop."

"Bye Soda!" Pony called out.

Maybe this would at least get Soda to respond to him, seeing as the conversation so far had just been between him and Darry but all Pony was left with was the sound of the slamming screen door.

Pony turned back to his almost empty plate with a sullen look on his face and picked up the last of his eggs slowly.

"I'll have a talk with him tonight Pony," Darry assured.

"You best hurry up and get ready. Grab your letter for Sandy so we can go."

Pony slipped out of the kitchen chair and grabbed his letter to Sandy and waited for Darry at his truck.

Pony daydreamed out the window at all the passing houses and gardens as Darry drove towards Sandy's house.

"Go on Ponyboy," Darry urged as he pulled to a stop outside Sandy's house.

"I'll stay in the truck. Make it quick but don't rush the apology; I want you to make it acceptable and if I see you not doing that I will come out of the truck and come to you," Darry warned.

Pony really didn't want his older brother standing over him while he was doing a task he was already nervous about; he was embarrassed as it was over the whole thing, he did not want his brother making that worse.

Pony stepped out of the truck and slowly made his way towards Sandy's front door remembering just a day ago he had come to this same doorstep for a different reason.

Pony waited only a minute before an elderly lady answered the door and Pony assumed it was Sandy's grandmother.

"May I help you dear?" the elderly lady asked.

"Is Sandy home, ma'am?" Pony whispered.

The women smiled before calling out to her granddaughter.

"Thanks Grandma," Sandy responded, as the elderly lady left Sandy and Pony alone.

"Ponyboy what are you doing here? I already told Soda I don't want any more to do with him."

Pony nervously looked at his shoes. He wasn't sure on how to talk to girls, nor how he was going to explain to Sandy about what had happened.

"Soda didn't send me here; I'm here to apologize," Pony mumbled.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"This," Pony answered and handed Sandy the letter to which Sandy unfolded and read.

 _Sandy,_

 _I am very sorry for how I have treated you. I also must confess that the letter you received that appeared to be from Soda telling you to break up was not from him at all, but from me. I was jealous of you spending time with Soda and I didn't want Soda taken away from me. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused and for hurting you. Please don't blame Soda; he loves you._

 _Ponyboy Curtis_

Sandy stared at Pony in disbelief; mixed with a sense of anger yet also a sense of relief knowing Soda still loved her. Sandy wanted to slam the door on the guilty teen but seeing Pony shift uncomfortably on her doorstep and the words in his letter gave her a change of heart.

"That was a dirty trick you did Ponyboy and I thought you were better than to stoop to something so low. Soda was always talking about how smart you are and sweet, but the Ponyboy I've met is none of those."

Pony instantly felt his cheeks glow with shame.

"I'm sorry for interfering."

Pony turned and ran back to Darry's truck, having held in tears for he was not going to cry in front of a girl; he was sensitive but not _that_ sensitive.

Sandy shut the door, pondering on what she was going to do: follow her head and stay away or follow her heart and give Soda a second chance.

Darry watched as Pony jumped into the truck and quickly wipe his eyes. Darry clapped Pony on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing Ponyboy and even though that was hard, I'm proud of you for admitting your mistakes."

Pony didn't think so; if admitting your mistakes and apologizing why hadn't Soda given him a second chance? Darry dropped Pony back home and left the young teen to wallow in his own misery while he went off to work.

Soda gave a friendly good by wave and a wide smile at a group of girls that drove away from the DX. Steve came out of the garage smirking.

"They seemed mighty hung up on you."

"Yeah, wish I could say the same for them," Soda replied solemnly.

"Cheer up buddy; you still hung up on Sandy huh?"

"Yeah I never thought losing a girl you loved would be so hard."

Steve slapped his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"It'll get easier; ya still got me and I'll help you find a new girl in no time," Steve announced.

"Thanks Steve, but I don't think I'll move on from Sandy that easily."

Soda walked back into the garage while Steve remained outside having a smoke. In the distance, Steve noticed a car approaching with a recognizable blonde in the passenger seat.

The car pulled up at the DX and Steve stubbed out his cigarette, "What do you want Sandy; haven't you hurt Soda enough?" Steve growled, wanting to protect his buddy.

"Hey you leave Sandy alone; she's feeling mighty hurt too, so why don't you leave us alone," Sandy's friend shot back.

Steve smirked at the young black-haired feisty teen.

"Cool it sweets!" Steve snapped.

"Steve can you please just get Soda? I'm not here to hurt him; I just want to talk," Sandy said softly.

"Soda!" Steve called.

Soda came jogging out from the garage.

"Yeah?" Soda stopped suddenly upon seeing a cream coloured car in which Sandy was situated in the passenger seat.

Sandy stepped out of the car and stared at the teenager she wrongfully hurt.

"I'll leave you two alone," Steve announced.

"See ya later sweets," Steve smirked at the driver of the vehicle.

The black-haired teen rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

Steve watched the two from the inside of the garage. Soda finally wrapped his arms around Sandy in a hug, resting his hands on her hips and gently kissing her lips.

Steve came back out when Sandy had jumped back into her friend's car and left.

"Take it went well?"

Soda smiled with glee, "Yeah we're back together. She said Pony went to apologize and she apologized for jumping to conclusions. We already made plans to go out to the movies on Friday night, kind of like out first date again."

Steve chuckled, "Make out time!"

Soda frowned and playfully punched his buddy.

"Sandy's not like that; she's a great girl."

That night during dinner it was noticeable to both brothers that Soda was a lot more ecstatic than he had been as of late.

"You're happy tonight Sodapop," Darry commented as he cut into his piece of meat.

"Yeah, Sandy came to see me at the DX today and she apologized for the misunderstanding. We're back on," Soda ended with a smile.

"Well I'm pleased for you Soda, but there still is that little something we need to discuss with your actions towards Ponyboy."

Soda looked at his younger brother quietly eating his food.

"Pony I'm sorry for going off at you before and saying that all you do is get in the way," Soda said with sincerity.

Darry frowned upon hearing Soda's words.

"When did you tell Ponyboy this?" he questioned.

Neither brother said a word so Darry continued.

"Was this the night you stormed into your bedroom upset Ponyboy?"

Pony just shrugged.

"Yeah Darry, it was the night I stayed over at Steve's. I was real mad at Pony and said it before thinking as I went out to Steve's car. You know I don't mean it Pone," Soda apologized again, gently touching his brother's shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm really happy for what you said to Sandy today to make her want to be my girl again," Soda said in earnest.

Pony smiled towards his brother, accepting his apology.

"And Ponyboy this time will be different; I'll include you as well and not leave ya out when I hang out, just as long as you don't think I'm forgetting ya if I hang out with Sandy."

"I think that sounds fair, don't you Ponyboy. That's a very nice gesture Sodapop."

Pony nodded, "I'd like that."

"So it's safe to say we're all back on agreeing terms?" Darry inquired.

"Yeah I think we are, hey Pone?" Soda smiled.

"Yeah," Pony concluded, pleased that he had his brother back even if he was with Sandy again; at least it made his brother happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those reading, reviewing, and supporting my story through follows and favourites. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

Two weeks passed by quickly with no conflicts between Soda and Pony; in fact they were getting along just the same as before all the jealousy and fighting started. It wasn't until one Saturday when Pony was hanging out with Johnny and Dally near the Dairy Queen that Pony turned his focus onto a young couple leaning against a far away table; the couple were cuddling one another and the female was giggling.

"Hey Pony, Ponyboy; what's up?" Johnny asked; giving his lost in thought friend a nudge.

"I think that's Sandy," Pony whispered.

"Sandy as in Soda's Sandy? Where?"

Pony gave a nod in the direction of the couple. Johnny who had barely seen Sandy found it hard to distinguish if the blonde was in fact the same Sandy.

"I'm not sure Pony; it's hard to tell," Johnny admitted.

Pony sighed and took a drink of his shake.

"What are you two babbling about?" Dally questioned; stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth and chewing loudly.

"That's gross Dal," Johnny commented to his buddy.

"Well I don't see how else I'm gonna get that food inside me and I ain't running for no polite food eating contest, Johnnycakes."

Pony smirked at Johnny, both thinking the same: Dally was one of a kind and had his own way about everything.

The blonde girl let out a loud giggle as the stock and tall, muscular guy tickled her abdomen. Pony shot his gaze back over to the couple, having second guessed if he was wrong, but that laugh was too familiar; he'd heard it too many times when Soda had charmed Sandy.

Pony stared in anger at the blonde girl as he confirmed his suspicions; the girl cuddling up to the jock-looking teen was in fact Sandy.

Johnny watched his friend in understanding.

"What are you two gazing about now?" Dally questioned impatiently; slumping in his seat, arms out wide to his side.

"Pony's certain that blonde over there with that guy is Sandy; Soda's girl," Johnny explained.

Dally squinted his eyes at the couple.

"Gee she sure does move fast; not long out of Soda's bed and into another's," Dally laughed.

Pony shot Dally an angry look with a huge frown on his face.

"She wasn't in Soda's bed and she's still meant to be with Soda!" Pony snapped.

"Whoa calm down kid; didn't mean to touch a nerve. So you saying she's cheatin'?" Dally implied.

Pony pushed away what was left of his shake, not feeling very hungry or thirsty anymore now he felt angry and wanted what was right for his brother.

"Shoot your brother don't deserve to be cheated on. I take it he don't know?" Dally asked.

Pony shook his head. "I have to tell him; it's not fair she's leading him on."

"Well I sure as heck won't be hanging around for that; you got guts kid," Dally stated.

"What's say we get out of this place; it's starting to cramp my style," Dally spat in his impatient attitude.

Pony and Johnny quickly stood up and followed their older friend.

As the three made their way back to the Curtis house Pony kicked a stone along the ground; it clinking as it bounced along the asphalt.

"What's bothering ya Ponyboy?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I don't know how to tell Soda, Johnny; he's gonna be real hurt," Pony mumbled.

Dally clapped his arm around Pony and Johnny's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it kid; it happens to everyone at some point, it's just unfortunate it's happening to ya brother. Heck I don't know how many girls that I've cheated on or have cheated on me," Dally assured, however it did not make Pony feel any better.

Pony really didn't want Dally's stories or advice right now for he was too focused on how he was going to break it to his brother. Pony shrugged Dally's hand off his shoulder.

"I can make my own way home now," Pony mumbled; it was only a few more blocks back to the Curtis house.

Dally shook his head. "Sorry kid, I ain't lettin' ya walk home on your own. Shoot, your brother would skin me alive," Dally pointed out and it was true; Darry would give anyone a punch-out who didn't look after his brothers.

Pony spun around to face the tough hood.

"You leave my brother's out of it!"

Pony was so caught up in his emotions he had been thinking when he snapped at the Dallas Winston.

Dally stood tall and stared the younger teen down.

"Who do you think you are giving me lip kid?" Dally challenged.

"Come on Dal, leave him alone. Pony's just upset," Johnny whispered with a hand on Dally's chest, trying to calm the hot-head greaser.

The only person who could ever calm Dally down was his pet kid brother, Johnny. Dally kept quiet and ruffled his shoulders to relax his tensed up and fighting mode body.

"Yeah, well it ain't no way to be talking to me kid. You smart mouth me again and I'll pound you," Dally threatened, though everyone knew Dally would never hurt Johnny or Pony, even in play fighting.

"Sorry Dal, I was just thinking," Pony responded.

"I'll walk home with ya Ponyboy if ya just want some quiet time," Johnny offered.

The thing Pony liked about Johnny was he could just be there, they didn't have to talk, they just had to know each other were there for company and Johnny understood the youngest greaser well.

Pony nodded.

"Fine, if you two don't want me around I'll go hunt myself some action, but you two stay out of trouble and you keep safe Johnnycakes," Dally affirmed.

Johnny nodded, "Sure Dal."

Dally lit up a cigarette and walked back in the opposite direction.

"Come on Pony," Johnny encouraged.

"How am I gonna tell Soda, Johnny?" Pony asked after some time of walking.

"Just tell him the truth Ponyboy."

"I just don't want to hurt Soda again. We've been getting on real well after we got over the letter incident."

Johnny rested his hand on Pony's shoulder.

"You have to tell him. Imagine how he'd feel if he found out from someone else and you'd already known and not told him," Johnny explained.

"Thanks Johnny. Hey you going home?"

Johnny shrugged, "Yeah guess, not like my parents would care. As long as Dad don't hit me tonight."

"Come on over if you need to," Pony offered.

Johnny nodded and shoved his hands into his jeans jacket pockets and walked back down the street as Pony walked through the gate to the house and went inside.

That night Pony kept quiet unable to find the courage to tell his brother what he'd seen

"Ponyboy you alright? You're mighty quiet and you were quiet all through dinner; you ain't getting sick are ya?" Darry inquired.

"No Dar, I'm fine. Just thinking about something," Pony mumbled then got up wandering into the bedroom.

"I wonder what's up with Ponyboy," Soda queried.

"I don't know Pepsi. I really hope he ain't getting sick."

"I'll go have a talk to him," Soda concluded.

"Well if it's anything serious I want to know about it; I know what you two boys are like, trying to hide things from me because ya worried about me being mad or money struggles," Darry implied.

Soda chuckled, remembering how Pony and Soda had both tried to hid being sick from Darry before.

"Sure thing, Darry."

Pony was silently sitting on the shared bed; butterflies in his stomach, as Soda slowly made his way into the room; closing the door behind him.

"Hey: Pone," Soda initiated in a soft tone.

Pony flicked his head up towards his brother.

Soda sat down next to Pony on the bed, wrapping his comforting arm around his younger brother's shoulders. Soda felt Pony tense up under him.

"What's up Ponyboy? You can tell me," Soda encouraged.

Pony swallowed nervously.

"Soda there's something I have to tell you," Pony whispered.

"Yeah I'm listening; what is it Pone?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all who are continuing to support this story. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Chapter 13**

"You just can't help yourself can you Ponyboy?!" Soda yelled.

"Why are you so bent on ruining my relationship with Sandy?!"

Soda had shot off the bed and stopped comforting his brother as soon as Pony had explained how he'd seen Sandy with the guy at the Dairy Queen.

"I'm not Soda; it's the truth! It's what I saw!" Pony defended, trying his hardest not to cry.

"How can it be? Sandy doesn't go for guys like that!" Soda yelled.

Darry had heard the sudden yells coming from his brother's room and shot up from his seat, racing down to see what the commotion was about.

Darry burst into the room with a yell, "What on earth is going on here?!"

Darry noticed Soda standing red faced and angry and Pony sitting on the bed in tears.

"You both have five seconds to tell me what's going on and _one_ of you had better tell me," Darry warned.

Soda glared at Darry.

"Ponyboy's making up lies about Sandy _again_! He says she's cheatin' on me!" Soda snapped.

Darry turned towards Pony with a furious look.

"Ponyboy is this true?!" he demanded.

"No I saw it. I ain't lying, Sodapop. Honest Darry," Pony pleaded with each of his brothers.

"Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf? I'm gonna call you little brother the liar!" Soda spat venomously.

Pony let out a heavy sob, feeling hurt by Soda's harsh words.

Darry shook his head and crossed his arms strongly over his chest.

"I thought we had gotten past all this Ponyboy Michael? This is your last warning to cut this meddling business out or you and I are going to have a long discussion and I don't just mean a verbal one young man!" Darry warned.

Pony was too upset to answer his enraged brother. He was hurting inside that neither of them believed him. Pony sprung up from the bed and pushed past both his brothers, running fast from the door.

"Ponyboy Curtis you get back here. This discussion is not over!" Darry bellowed.

Pony didn't look back and let his emotions guide his feet as he dashed out the screen door and out the front gate.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled again, but Pony was too far away to respond.

Soda stood beside Darry in the doorway watching Pony running fast down the street.

"Forget the lying wolf!" Soda yelled out, hoping to make his brother hear.

Pony didn't know where he was going but he just continued to pound the pavement, running into the darkness. Pony eventually stopped when he'd pushed all his muscles into overdrive. He was puffing hard and his chest rose heavily with each breath.

Pony looked around him into the dark street; all he could see were dim street lights and spilt rubbish from pushed over trash cans.

Pony reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a few quarters; just enough for a phone call.

Pony slowed down to a walk and coming to the realization where he was he walked towards the nearest phone box.

Pony rubbed his exposed arms feeling the coolness of the night time air.

After slipping the quarter into the telephone slot, Pony dialed Johnny's number; waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Hello?" came a gruff female voice on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Mrs. Cade, can I speak to Johnny please; is he there?" Pony quavered out as his body shivered; partially from the cool air and partially from his sobs.

"Eh 'ang on! Jonathan, get your lazy behind down here; ya got a phone call!" Johnny's mother yelled.

Pony pulled the phone away from his ear at the shouting and winced hoping he hadn't gotten his best buddy in trouble.

"Make it quick; don't you go hogging up our landline," Johnny's mother barked.

Johnny took the phone from his mother and pressed it against his ear.

"Yar?"

"Hey Johnny; it's Ponyboy," Pony whispered.

"Ponyboy, what's up man?" Johnny heard Pony let out a sniffle.

"Listen Johnny: I've really made a mess of things at home. Soda and Darry are right mad at me. I told the truth about Sandy and they blew up at me; hollering and stuff. Do you think maybe I could hang out at yours or something?"

Pony didn't hear a reply and instantly dreaded the worst: his buddy didn't want to know him either, but in fact Johnny had placed his attention on his parents.

Johnny's Mum was slumped on the couch with a glass of wine and his Dad watching the television with his fourth beer.

"Johnny: you there?" Pony asked.

"Yeah Ponyboy, sure, but my house ain't the best you know. How's about I meet you down at the lot in ten minutes?" Johnny suggested.

A ding sounded on the telephone to tell Pony he was running out of money.

"Yeah Johnny, I'm almost out of money, so I'll meet you there."

"Sure Ponyboy. And Ponyboy: be careful," the older greaser advised.

"Thanks Johnny; you're a pal."

Pony heard the empty dial tone of an engaged phone as Johnny hung up. Taking one more look at his parents, knowing full well they wouldn't care if he'd left, Johnny went up to his room and got dressed in his tough jeans with the tear on the side from rumbles, his beat up sneakers and his scruffy jean jacket. Johnny grabbed what was left of his cigarettes and made his way towards the lot.

Pony was already waiting at the lot when Johnny arrived; slightly puffed from doing a heavy jog.

"Hey Johnny, thanks for coming," Pony mumbled.

Johnny gave a shrug and sat beside his buddy on the dirt ground.

"So what happened?" Johnny asked and tossed a matched onto a pile of papers to light a fire.

Pony stared at the crackling fire with a sad look.

"Well I told Soda about what we saw and alls he did was yell at me and call me a liar and Darry didn't believe me either and was yelling. Soda said they'd be better off without a liar living with them."

Johnny noticed tear tracks running down Pony's cheeks in the dim light.

"I'm sure they don't mean nothing by it; they're just shocked is all," Johnny comforted.

"You don't know that," Pony defended, tossing a twig angrily onto the fire before resting against his friend.

"So what ya gonna do?" Johnny asked.

Pony shrugged, "Hang out here. I thought of maybe asking Dal if he'll help me get some money."

Johnny's eyes went wide and he sat up.

"Ponyboy you ain't thinking of living on the streets; that ain't no good for you," Johnny stated.

Pony scowled at his friend.

"I can't go home Johnnycakes, you heard: Soda and Darry don't want me!" Pony spat.

"Shoot Ponyboy, it's my parents that don't want me. Your brothers, they're just mad; they care about you like I never seen anyone care about another," Johnny admitted.

Pony sighed; Johnny was right, Pony was lucky to have his brothers, when all the older greaser had were parents who didn't even notice him unless it was to hit him.

"Hey you want a cancer stick? I only brought along what I had left," Johnny offered.

Pony nodded and took a cigarette from Johnny.

The two rested back against the ground and gazed up at the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Back at the Curtis house, as soon as Pony had disappeared out of sight, Darry pushed Soda inside.

"Why would you say that to your kid brother? I don't care how mad you are Sodapop, but you don't go telling him he ain't welcome in this house!" Darry shouted.

"Maybe he's just hanging out with friends?" Soda suggested, still angry at his brother, though unable to hide his concern.

"I hope so little buddy. We'll wait a few hours tops then call around and look for him."

A few hours later, Steve flung open the fly screen door, waltzing into the Curtis home.

Darry was hunched over in his chair, anxiously waiting a phone call for news on Ponyboy.

Darry shot up from his chair as the door opened, hoping it was his younger brother.

Darry grunted when he saw Steve enter and began pacing back and forth.

"Well hi to you too, Superman," Steve smarted.

"Shut up Randle; it ain't no time for your dumb-minded mouth!" Darry snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to Soda.

"What's up with that?"

"Darry's stressed because Pony ran off after I yelled at him for spreading lies about Sandy," Soda replied.

"That kid's just being a brat and a baby," Soda stated the same words Steve had used all too often.

"What's he saying?" Steve questioned.

Soda tossed a crumpled up piece of paper into the air and caught it.

"Saying Sandy's cheatin' on me with some jock."

Steve shook his head.

"Shoot Soda that ain't no lie. That's what I came over to tell ya. When I was driving Evie home, I saw Sandy with some no-good grease and they looked mighty cozy," Steve explained.

Soda shot up from lying down on the couch; his eyes widening. If Steve had seen it too then Pony wasn't making it up just to ruin his relationship.

Soda felt a twist in his stomach. He'd said such nasty words; they had just come out of his mouth. What if Pony never came back?

"Darry, Ponyboy was right; Steve just said the same thing. What if Pony doesn't come back; it's all my fault," Soda said sadly.

Darry sighed, and tried to remain strong; hoping himself that Pony was not lying in a ditch hurt somewhere.

Darry hugged the now distraught Soda.

"It's not your fault Pepsi-Cola, he'll come home and we'll find him and when he does I'll give him a good talking to for running off and scaring us," Darry informed.

Soda nodded against Darry's chest.

Steve watched the brother's hug.

"Hey, I can drive around town and look around for him."

Darry nodded. "That would be helpful and get the gang to help too."

"Yep, sure thing superman," Steve replied and left.

"I'll never forgive myself if he's hurt, Darry." Soda was sobbing now.

"Don't go saying that Sodapop, let's just see what happens."

* * *

Pony shifted his tensed up body and opened his eyes as the daylight shone down upon him. He didn't remember falling asleep but he did remember hanging out with Johnny.

Pony shifted and found that his exposed arms were now covered by a rough jean jacket.

"Johnny?" Pony called.

"Morning, Pony. I've been up for a while; couldn't sleep so thought I'd let you sleep."

Pony sat up and kept Johnny's jacket around him.

"Why'd you give me your jacket?" Pony asked drowsily.

"You was cold and shivering last night. I didn't need it; I'm tuff."

Pony nodded and stood beside his friend as they both lit up their last cigarette.

As the teens took in the morning daylight they noticed a familiar car coming towards them.

"Hey that's Dal's car right?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, what's he doing round here this time of the morning?" Johnny questioned.

Dally pulled up near the two boys, with a deep frown on his face.

"Hey Dal: what you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Cut the small talk Johnnycake," Dally brushed off.

"What the heck you two kids playing at? Shoot Ponyboy, you got Soda and Darry looking all over town for ya!"

Pony turned away shivering.

"They don't care that I'm gone, the wanted me gone!" Pony said, feeling the hurt inside him fester to the surface again.

Dally shook his head angrily.

"If I wasn't so tired right now kid I'd get out of this car and knock some sense into you! I wish I had brothers who looked after me as much as Soda and Darry do for you. They're worried out of their minds about you, so you telling me they don't care? Think smart Ponyboy, take advantage of how good you got it. Me I live on the streets and have to fight for myself; your brothers do that for you!" Dally lectured.

"Your big bro was so worried about ya he was ready to call the fuzz," Dally added.

Dally then turned to Johnny.

"Johnnycakes I thought you knew better; Darry and Soda ain't never liked their kid brother out at night and it's dangerous for you too," Dally admonished.

Johnny hung his head, ashamed of being told off by his buddy.

"Sorry Dally, Pony just needed a friend." Dally softened seeing Johnny's sad face.

"Shoot Johnnycakes don't look like that. I get you were trying to help Pony but it just doesn't work that way sometimes. Come on Ponyboy, I'm gonna take you home."

Johnny and Pony hopped into Dally's car.

"I reckon you kids are hungry after sleeping out here all night."

Pony and Johnny looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're starvin' Dal," Johnny answered.

"Can we get something before we go home?" Pony asked.

Dally drove towards the Dairy Queen and grabbed some burgers for the teens.

"So Dally was Soda and Darry really worried about me?" Pony asked.

"Heck Ponyboy Curtis, I thought we went through this, you got to get it into your head. When Darry and Soda came a knockin' this morning, I ain't never seen such worried faces."

Dally's words gave Pony much relief as the teen smiled, munching on his burger. Johnny nudged his friend in encouragement as he too munched on his burger.

"Alright kids, let's get a move on!" Dally announced.

* * *

Dally pulled up outside the Curtis house and Darry's truck was nowhere in sight.

"Darry's not here," Pony whispered to Johnny.

Dally however heard every word Pony had said.

"He's probably out looking for you kid. Now you go and get back in there, 'fore your brother's have heart failure or somethin' thinking ya dead!" Dally ordered, pointing towards the house.

"Thanks for the burgers Dally," Pony said quietly.

"Eh, just hurry up and make right with ya brother's would ya. I'm missing out on some alone time with Sylvia to have come find you kids."

Pony gave Johnny a smile.

"Thanks again for last night Johnny."

"No problems Ponyboy," Johnny answered.

Pony stepped out of the car and looked nervously towards his house.

"You don't think they'd have gone to the cops already do ya?" Dally rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure they didn't Pony, they know how much it would jeopardize you living with them and going to a boy's home; 'sides Two-Bit's car is here," Johnny reassured.

Pony nodded and made his way through the gate.

"See ya later kid!" Dally called as he drove off.

When Pony had made his way inside he was greeted with a tight squeezing hug around his middle by none other than the jokester, Two-Bit.

"Glory kid, thought you was dead and gone," Two-Bit exaggerated.

"What on earth you thinkin' Ponyboy?" Two-Bit questioned in a much sterner tone than Pony was used to from the older greaser.

Two-Bit released his hold on Ponyboy, allowing the teen to catch his breath again.

"Where's Darry and Soda?" Pony asked.

"Gosh kid, they're out looking for you!" Two-Bit exclaimed, slapping Pony on the chest.

"Scared them mighty awful," Two-Bit added.

Pony felt a sinking feeling in his stomach over how much he had worried his brothers.

Just in the next following second the boys heard the chugging of Darry's truck pull up outside. Despite everything that had happened the night before, Pony was anxious to see his brother's again: never liking to be separated from them too long, no matter how mad he was.

"I don't know where he is Sodapop, but we'll find him," Darry assured, as the brother's made their way back towards the house.

Little did Soda know that Darry's reassurances were only a mask: to hide his true worry over his missing kid brother.

Soda suddenly stopped along the path.

"I was so mean to him Darry. How could I have said he wasn't wanted? I love him Darry and I want Ponyboy back home," Soda said; beginning to sob.

Darry went back to stand beside Soda and wrapped a comforting hand around his shoulder.

"It'll be alright little buddy. We won't stop searching until we find him; I ain't giving up yet," Darry said in sheer determination.

Pony heard the voices of his brother's outside and rushed to swing open the fly screen.

"Darry, Soda!" Pony yelled.

Darry and Soda flicked their heads up at the sound of their brother's voice.

Darry stormed up the porch steps with a deep and angry frown on his face.

"Ponyboy Curtis! Where have you been?!" Darry bellowed; his worry coming out as anger.

Darry pulled Pony into a rough hug.

"You don't ever run off on Soda and I like that again, little man!" Darry affirmed.

Pony nodded his head as he rested against Darry's chest.

"Oh Pony I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. Steve told me the same thing about Sandy that you did; I should have believed you Ponyboy," Soda exclaimed, hugging his little brother.

Pony felt comforted wrapped in the arms of both his brothers. _So they did care after all._

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and everything I've done," Pony apologized.

"You scared us half to death, Ponyboy; we were so worried about you!" Soda admitted.

Pony smiled and looked up at both his brothers.

"I'm sorry I scared you both," Pony said sheepishly.

"We couldn't think of home without ya, Ponyboy," Soda beamed.

"You mean that; you both really want me here?" Pony questioned.

"Too right, little man. Wouldn't trade you for the world, Ponyboy," Darry confirmed proudly.

Pony squeezed his oldest brother tight, while gripping a piece of Soda's shirt in his hands, allowing tears to fall.

"Aw ain't that sweet," Two-Bit cooed.

Darry pulled away from the hug.

"Mind your own business Two-Bit," Darry commented.

"Hey, I was just sayin'," Two-Bit shrugged.

Soda slung his arm around Pony's shoulder; his face now full of glee to have his little brother home.

Both boys wiped the tears from their eyes.

"So where'd ya go, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"I called up Johnny and we hung out at the lot, then Dally found us and brought me home," Pony answered.

Darry frowned and looked towards Pony.

"Ponyboy you know I don't like you hanging around at the lot or in town at night; what if something serious could have happened to you. Kids get jumped all the time Ponyboy, you know that, and hanging around unsafe all night put you and Johnny at risk," Darry scolded in his stern voice.

Pony looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Darry, I just didn't think you guys wanted me here," Pony mumbled.

Soda chuckled and ruffled Pony's hair.

"Darry always says you don't use your head when it matters."

Pony ducked out of Soda's reach.

"Now the family Curtis' are back together, I say we celebrate with some fresh cake!" Two-Bit cheered.

"I'm sorry about Sandy, Soda. I know she made ya happy. What are you going to do?" Pony asked.

Soda shrugged, "Guess I have to break it off with her for real this time."

"I think you'd be making a wise choice there, little buddy," Darry commented.

Soda smiled and pulled Pony into his side.

"What you saying that for Ponyboy; making me happy? What makes me happy is having my little brother with me. Ain't no girl gonna get between us no-more Ponyboy," Soda exclaimed.

"I promise!" Soda ended triumphantly.

Pony wrapped his arm around Soda's waist, having learned a valuable lesson about his brothers: even though they could get mad at him or be a little misunderstood, Pony could rely on one thing, and that was the never-ending love of his brothers.

"I want the biggest slice!" Two-Bit called from the kitchen.

"You'll get the slice I give ya!" Darry called back at Two-Bit.

Soda and Pony gave a laugh and joined the two in the kitchen.

"I think Pony should get the biggest slice, seeing as he was gone all night and we need to show him how much we love him!" Soda announced.

Pony put a hand to his stomach; he was still full from the burgers that morning.

"No thanks. Dally bought Johnny and me some burgers for breakfast and I'm stuffed," Pony told.

Darry raised his eyebrow.

"Burgers for breakfast isn't very nutritional."

"Why? Has eggs, bacon, bread and some other stuff," Soda commented.

Darry shook his head, "It's not the same Sodapop."

Soda smiled cheerfully and sat down at the kitchen table with his piece of cake.

The boys heard the slam of the fly-screen and Darry groaned; that meant it was either Dally in a bad mood or Steve.

"Hi: everybody!" Steve yelled.

"Hey, Steve, we're in the kitchen having cake!" Soda called out; crumbs spitting onto the table.

"Soda, don't talk with your mouth full," Darry scolded.

"What?" Soda shrugged.

Steve noticed Pony standing in the kitchen.

"Heard you'd been found kid; Dally and Johnny stopped by the DX a while ago," Steve said.

Pony nodded.

Darry handed Steve a slice of cake and the man hungrily gobbled it down.

The following day, Soda did as planned and broke his relationship off with Sandy; having no regrets and leaving the young teen shocked but with little emotion. Soda was more determined to keep his relationship with his brother than get worked up over some girl, for he had learnt that his family would always be there for him, but a girlfriend may not.

Soda decided to take Pony to the drag races that afternoon after coming back from Sandy's place, where they were joined by Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny; Darry choosing to remain at home, despite the nagging of his little brothers, explaining that 'bills were not going to pay themselves while he had fun'.

Pony and Soda had rolled their eyes at their big brother's statement before heading out together, cheering.

As the boys all watched the races, cheering and whooping; spilling beer and fizzy drinks, Pony glanced around him and smiled: it was a wonderful feeling having them all hanging out as a gang again, and most importantly he had his brother back.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all so much for supporting this story; those who marked this story as a favourite, those who followed, those who read, and of course those who left reviews. I have appreciated every moment.**

 **Mycookiegirl** **: Again this story could not have come to light had it not been for your idea, so thank you and it has been an honor having you review and enjoy my story the entire way through. Your lengthy reviews have given much positivity and I am thankful for your dedication and for engaging in the story, sharing what you have liked and your opinions on how the emotions have affected you. :) x**

 **Lovetoread75** **: It's such a pleasure to have had your support throughout the whole story: emphasizing what you liked, engaging with each chapter with such detail and your wonderful reflections. Many thanks. :) x**

 **Kaygreaser** **: Thank you for supporting my story from the start. I have very much enjoyed reading each of your reviews and the lovely, happy comments have been a pleasure. Glad you have enjoyed! :)**

 **GreaserG1rl201** **: As always it's a pleasure to have your support for my stories and your lovely heart-felt compliments have meant so much to me. Your positivity on me as a writer really helps encourage me to continue. :) x**

 **StayGold3** **: I am pleased that you thoroughly enjoyed the story and that I was able to keep you hooked on the storyline. Thank you for reflecting on your favourite parts in the chapters. I have very much appreciated your reviews. :)**

 **Ponygirlrunner25** **: Thank you so much for reading and engaging in my story. I am incredibly pleased you enjoyed it so much. Thank you for all your lovely comments. :)**

 **Independence Undervalued** **: Thank you for your positivity and encouragement. Your respectful criticism was appreciated and pleased you enjoyed.**

 **Teeloganroryfan** **: Thank you for your compliments on my chapters, I have greatly appreciated them. Glad you enjoyed the relationships and dramas.**

 **Unknown Identity 90** **: Glad you could enjoy my story and thank you for reading/reviewing.**

 **4Dedicated** **: Pleased that you engaged with the climax of the story and enjoyed Pony and Soda's struggles.**

 **And to all other reviewers:**

 **Guests** **,** **Danille** **,** **Bob** **,** **Caitlyn** **,** **Tyler** **,** **PartyShoes16** **,** **I love the outsi** **,** **Nikki** **,** **Dozer** **,** **Wholockian99** **,** **atyler4474** **,** **Fan** **,** **Kristyray** **,** **CriminalOutsider'sGirl14** **,** **Amanda** **, and** **Guest56** **.**


End file.
